Simply Addicted
by Written in the Sky
Summary: Allan can't deny it anymore. He needs Djaq as much as he needs air, he can't live without her. And he won't. Despite the rest of their world pulling them apart, this is their struggle to be together against all odds. Rated M.
1. Simply Addicted

(**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! This is my first ever FanFiction so reviews are much appreciated. Although I sadly don't own any of these glorious characters, I'll entertain myself by playing with them. Read and enjoy!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Simply Addicted<strong>

He knew he should have stopped doing this. He knew it would only end badly, with both facing trouble on their own sides if they were caught. But, despite the knowledge that this would inevitably end badly, he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He was truly addicted to her and he knew he never wanted a cure.

The rain continued to pour down upon the world and Allan hurried under the canopy of the nearest shop, splashing mud into his boots and drawing his cloak tighter to his shivering form. Winter had never agreed with Allan. Avoiding eye contact with the shop-keeper before she could thrust her wares upon him, Allan hustled across the puddle filled path towards the pub bearing the name _The Golden Arrow_.

"No doubt in honor of Sherwood's greatest outlaw", Allan muttered to himself as he quickly stepped inside. Immediately a wave of warmth came over the once companion of Robin Hood. Despite the overwhelming desire to do so, Allan did not draw back the hood of his cloak. The last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself.

Allan walked forward with the skill of one who knew how to be unseen. Without gaining any looks from the current customers, he stepped up to the bar to speak with Tom, owner of _The Golden Arrow_.

"Hello sir, anythin' I can do for you today?" said Tom as he wiped out a dirty glass with an even dirtier rag.

"Yes sir. I was hoping to rent out a room for the night. Any space left for a weary traveler hoping to escape the rain?" Allan kept his head bent down towards the worn oak table of the bar, passing a small leather purse towards the balding barman. Tom placed the glass he was attempting to clean onto the bar and reached for Allan's purse. He brought it close to his ear and, after giving it a good shake, gave Allan a wide, toothless grin.

"Of course good sir, Ole Tom can fix you up no problem. Weary traveler you say? And where might you be coming in from?" Tom craned his neck conspicuously as if trying to see under Allan's hood.

"I don't mean to disappoint Tom, but I would appreciate it if I could keep my business to myself. However, a friend of mine who lives nearby is going to meet me later. If they ask for a Jonathon Ashton, would you be so kind as to send them to my room?" Allan withdrew another coin from his breeches pocket and flipped it to Tom who caught it in his palm.

"Aye Master Ashton, not a problem with me. If you'd grab a seat somewhere I'll have my daughter Melissa set you up with a supper while my wife Elizabeth fixes you a room." Tom nodded to Allan one last time and moved on to a new customer further down the bar.

Swiveling on his stool Allan scanned the room looking for a secluded spot to wait for his room to be finished. Finding a spot close to the fire, without being too close to the center of the room, Allan stood and walked to his table swiftly, narrowly avoiding collision with a drunken man singing and leaving the bar. As he took his seat, Allan relaxed and took in his surroundings.

A group of three white haired men sat in the table next to him, arguing heatedly about the best place to purchase livestock. "I'm telling you", the man nearest to Allan shouted, most likely due to his lack of hearing, "Farmer Dole has got shit fer sale and prices it as if it were fit fer King Richard himself! That arse should be thrown in jail, robbin' the people of their wages for some rotten pieces of what he calls meat." This statement did nothing to settle the other two men, and the argument continued on. Allan then looked to the table in front of his, watching a game of cards begin.

_I could use a nice game of cards. Earn me some extra money; God knows I could clean every one of those poor bastards out._ Allan watched intently the moves of the card dealer, and chuckled lightly as the man slipped a card out of his sleeve and into his own pile. _Amateur_, Allan thought to himself. Then again, thievery and the like were what got Allan into his current mess of a situation. Maybe it was best to lay off it for a while. _Fat chance of that happening_.

Turning from the cheaters' table, Allan glanced at the table to his right. A large man sat in a chair much too small for him, the legs bending under his massive weight. Allan could see the leather belt he wore strained at its spot on the last hole, pushing past the point of breaking. A large beer belly hung over the belt, protruding out massively where it met the edge of the table. The man ate as if he was starved, shoveling ripped chunks of bread and meat into his cavernous mouth and dropping bits into his black greasy beard. Joining the bits were large drops of ale, running down the sides of the man's mouth as he slurped noisily. _Ugh. At least I know I'm not that bad. Hell, being called a traitor I can handle. But looking like a fat slob like that? I'd rather just be killed._

In the center of the room, Allan watched a young handsome man flirt heavily with a buxom red head. Her breasts close to spilling out of her overly tight bodice, the red head plopped herself onto the man's lap, urging his hand up her skirts and into her thigh. Her laughter rang out like church bells, but God knows church was the last place you would find her.

"Ahem." Allan's eyes quickly darted to his right, seeing a slight blonde standing holding a tankard and a plate of food. "Hello sir, I'm Melissa, Tom's daughter. I'm sorry for the wait on your supper but it's rather busy tonight." Melissa, obviously unnerved by Allan's odd and secretive mannerisms, hastily dropped the plate in front of him and hurried off with a quiet "call if you need me". Allan tucked in to the hearty beef stew that steamed in front of him and continued to wait for his room to be ready.

An hour later, Allan finally threw back his hood as he entered the room that Elizabeth has prepared for him. A fire blazed in the fireplace and new white sheets were tightly draw across a small, simple bed. A large bowl sat on a table next to a ceramic pitcher decorated with blue and white flowers. Pouring water from the pitcher, Allan washed his face and hands in the icy cold. Refreshed and ready, he took off his cloak and boots and stretched out on the bed. There, he would wait. With his arms folded behind his bed, Allan looked up at the wooden beams criss-crossing over the ceiling. Through the closed window he could hear the constant pitter patter of falling rain.

_God I hope she comes. What an arse I am for asking her to come see me in the rain. I had to see her though, it's been nearly three weeks since I saw her last._ Minutes ticked by and as the sky began to darken, Allan began to worry. _Jesus what did I do. What if she got caught? Hurt? Somehow in trouble? Lord knows she's always in trouble that woman. Worse…what if she didn't want to come? Changed her mind? I'm surprised she's done this for this long anyway, Hell I'm surprised she's done this at all. If it were anyone else, they would've given up on me. But please not her, not yet. I need her. God knows I need her._

Just as he was about to turn over and give up hope, the door creaked softly. Jumping up from his spot on the bed, Allan felt his heart jump in his chest as he looked at her. _She came. Sweet Jesus, she came._

There she stood in the doorway, droplets of rain dripping down from the curls at the base of her neck and sliding over her ever-tanned skin. Deep brown eyes stared back at him, swallowing him whole into their warm depths. He could see the goose bumps that covered her visible skin, and her tongue whipped out to quickly moisten her parted lips. Allan felt his spine tingle at the sight, his blood rushing faster in his body. After all the waiting, he just couldn't wait anymore. Taking one tentative step forward, Allan simply uttered one word before sweeping her into his arms and pressing his mouth to hers, warming her frozen lips.

"Djaq."


	2. Spend the Night

**Chapter Two: Spend the Night**

* * *

><p>Allan strode purposefully towards Djaq, sweeping her into his strong arms and folding her into his body as he felt his heart beat erratically. Like a never ending hymn, the words <em>she's here, she came<em> circled around and around his mind and clouded all other thoughts. Allan inhaled deeply, breathing in her specific scent of musk, spice and earth with an overlying scent of fresh rain. _Always. I could do this always._

"Hello love. You had me scared for a bit, I was worried you wouldn't come this time."

Slowly Djaq lifted her head from Allan's chest, color rising back into her cheeks from the sudden warmth and eyes deepening in the growing darkness of the room. "Oh Allan, it's getting so much harder to do this. With every visit the boys grow more suspicious; Robin has been giving me this stare, as if he knows what I'm doing. Much has been forcing me to help him with the housekeeping."

Her deep grimace received the infamous Allan A'Dale cheeky grin, and in turn a playful slap from Djaq. "Don't smirk at me like that Allan, I'm trying to be serious here. Will especially has been trying to keep me busy…" Immediately the smile from Allan's faced dropped, quickly replaced by a scowl.

"What's dear William doing now? I swear if his dirty carpenter hands try and touch you I'll-" Djaq walked forward and placed her hands on Allan's chest, his skin burning from her slight touch.

"Shhh Allan, it does not matter what Will wants or tries to do. No matter how hard it may be to do so, or what other people try to do, you have to know I'll come back to you Allan." Allan felt his shoulders relax, not even having felt the tension that was there. Sliding his hand against the soft skin of her neck, Allan began curling the soft black curls of her hair around his rough fingers, trapping the silky locks around his knuckles.

"I don't know what I did to get you love, and God knows I don't deserve you, but I am one lucky bastard. You always know what to say and how to say it. Thank God or I would've ripped Will to shreds by now." His smirk returned at seeing Djaq's attempt to hide her grin.

"You are most certainly good enough for me Allan A'Dale. And I would prefer it if you would keep from killing Will. Someone has to keep the camp in good shape." Finally letting her smile take over, Djaq wrapped her arms around Allan and pressed her forehead to his.

"But tonight Master A'Dale, I am all yours." Allan's chest rumbled as he laughed at Djaq's first comment, the second causing a tight clench in his stomach and a rush of blood under his skin. In one swift motion Allan lifted Djaq completely into his arms, holding her bridal style and tucking her head into the crook of his neck. "Well love, I'll be sure to make the most of it," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Allan turned and easily dropped Djaq onto the edge of the bed. _She's too slight already and it's sure to be a rough winter. She needs more food._ Djaq sat up and swung her legs over the side of the small bed, the toes of her boots just brushing the worn hardwood floor beneath. Seeing this, Allan let out a deep chuckle and bent to remove Djaq's muddy leather boots.

"How we were ever nervous of you when we first met I'll never know; just a petite lady under that disguise of yours." Without a pause, Djaq wrapped her legs around Allan's neck, squeezing the sides and trapping him with her knees.

Leaning close to his stunned expression, Djaq smirked at Allan's widened eyes and softly said, "Are you nervous now Allan A'Dale? From what I see now I can certainly take care of my petite self." The effects of his initial shock wearing off, Allan chuckled once again and rubbed the legs that continued to hold him captive.

"To be honest love, if this is your attempt at scaring me, you'll have to do a lot better," glancing at the view in front of him and smirking as he looked back at her he continued, "I'd be trapped here forever if this is the view I got." His playful remark received yet another playful slap from Djaq.

Unraveling her legs Djaq removed her still damp cloak and threw it by the fire into a black heap. She pulled Allan down on top of her as she lay back onto the soft mattress beneath her. "Allan, you talk far too much." She stopped his booming laugh with her soft lips, effectively quieting him. As the nighttime rain continued to pound against the roof above their heads, the forbidden lovers left their world behind, leaving only thoughts of each other on their minds.


	3. The Touch, The Feel

**Author's Note:** I would like to start out this chapter with a shout out to yulecogs, thank you so much for being my first review. I'm glad you enjoy the story and I'll try to keep up the good work! Also, I apologize to the Will lovers for the different pairing. I love the carpenter just as much as you do but I wanted to try out something new. So, keep reading, send me a review, and enjoy.

P.S. This content may contain some mature material. If uncomfortable, please skip.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Touch, The Feel<strong>

_I swear this can't be healthy. The way she makes me feel, it's like a fever_. Allan, ever the notorious talker, couldn't seem to quiet his racing mind. _Stop thinking Allan. She's here, focus on her…of course I'll focus on her. I can never focus on anything but her. _A magnificent crash of thunder outside shook the small room slightly, breaking Djaq and Allan from one another. Allan hovered slightly over Djaq, propping himself up on his elbows so he could stare down at his most beloved sight. The warmth from the crackling fire in the corner of the room, and the heat generated between the two of them, had dried Djaq completely. A dark flush glowed from her high Saracen cheekbones, framed by delicate half curls of raven hair.

With the tips of his fingers, Allan began tracing lines along the ever-golden softness that was Djaq's skin. Down her soft cheeks, he moved to playfully tweak her nose—earning a giggle from the beauty beneath him. _I love that laugh._ Moving down to her plump lips, Allan could feel his breathing quicken. Just touching her rosebud mouth made the trickster shiver with anticipation.

Finally, Allan looked into her eyes, knowing that they would be his undoing. Pools of deep brown were shaded black in the thick darkness of the room. The slight light from the fire sparked warmth from Djaq's eyes and Allan could feel himself melting away. She was smiling now, the edges of her almond shape eyes crinkled in the corners; but, Allan could see the growing desire in those sienna beauties.

Ever so slowly, Allan pressed himself closer to Djaq, feeling her every contour beneath both of their clothing. Leaning up so his lips brushed her ear, Allan huskily whispered to his Saracen warrior, "May I kiss you love?" His playful side unleashed enough to let him nibble on her delicate lobe. She shuddered under him.

"I've told you before Allan, you can stop asking for permission." Her nimble fingers began to tangle themselves in his sandy hair, which had grown slightly longer and stuck out rougishly from his head. Drawing back again and placing his lips to hears, Allan mumbled, "And I've told you, you're a true lady Djaq. AndI wouldn't be any sort of man if I mistreated a beautiful woman like you. And, if you say yes…"

Allan fully pressed his lips against hers, heat flooding his body where they touched. His playful tongue smoothed over the pink buds, easily gaining entrance and soon tangling with hers. Djaq wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, hugging him even closer to her small frame. When she hooked her leg over his hip, Allan instinctively bucked forward, increasing the pressure he felt below.

With a gasp Allan broke the kiss and pressed his forehead into Djaq's shoulder. "Sweet Lord above Djaq I don't know how you do that. We've only kissed and I'm more than ready for you."

Suddenly he felt Djaq lean towards the nape of his neck, "Oh Allan, I've only just got started." Djaq began to run her tongue up and down Allan's tan neck, nipping and sucking with enough pressure to make Allan moan. _She's never been so…so…like this. It's bloody fantastic._ Before she could continue her ministrations, Allan pulled up completely and pinned her wrists above her.

"I need to feel more of you, love." With desire shining brilliantly in her eyes, Allan slowly traced his hands over the outside of her clothed form. He traveled down the valley between her breasts, untying every lace until he could pull her shirt over her head. After that, Allan removed her undershirt, revealing the precious treasure he sought for.

Despite the continuously raging fire, the room maintained a slight chill from the winter air. The cool reached Djaq and her body began to show it. Her nipples hardened fully and her breasts seemed to tighten under Allan's gaze. Goosebumps covered her upper body and she shivered slightly: from both the cold and anticipation. Hurriedly, Allan removed his upper clothing and covered Djaq with his own body.

The feverish kissing continued, Djaq's nails leaving read lines down her lover's back as she scratched down the smooth skin, earning her a deep moan. "God almighty Djaq that feels good", Allan bucked into her hips once again; the gentlemanly façade he attempted to maintain was quickly being overthrown by the slum-raised trickster he was at heart. _She can't be fucked like some whore. She must be made love to. _

His internal struggle for control was toppled as soon as he heard her small whisper, "Please Allan, I need you right now." Her husky tone ruined all chances of sweet loving, and Allan's drive was finally unleashed. Djaq's mind rushed as she felt Allan cover her upper body with his mouth: kissing, sucking, biting ever inch of flesh he knew would torment her: around her collarbone, the undersides of her breasts, down her sides and abover the line of her trousers. His hands curled around her sides and moved to her soft breasts, tweaking the hardened nubs and causing Djaq to cry out. "Oh Allan! Yes Allan, _please._" Allan's cock tightened even more in response, unable to stay unaffected from his lover's voice speaking his name.

After kissing and sucking each breast, Allan swept his tongue along Djaq's hipbones, jutting out more than he wished they would. Pushing the thought aside for now, he gently undid the ties of her pants, sliding the softened, worn, leather fabric over her legs and throwing them into the growing pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. There she lay, naked except for her small loincloth, allowing Allan to drink in her body with his eyes.

_I love her. That's all I can say. I love her, I love this, and I want this always. _Djaq's body heaved and trembled as she attempted to control her breathing. Coupled with his classic grin, Allan hooked his fingers into the loincloth and looked up to Djaq's face.

"You alright there love? Look a little tired out. Maybe you just want to rest tonight, seeing as this loving is a little too much for you." Before he could react, Djaq flipped the pair upside-down, leaving her on top of Allan. With a quirked eyebrow and a playful tone, Djaq responded back, "I would Allan but," she glanced down at his massive bulge, "I think it would be unhealthy for _you _to _stop_. And I wouldn't want to harm you in any way." Finishing with a wink Djaq began to undo Allan's trousers. _Cheeky little minx, who knew that having it dished back at me would be such a turn on?_

Djaq, having finished untied Allan's trousers, drew them down from his muscular legs, releasing the throbbing member that had been begging for freedom. Allan's eyes squeezed tightly shut as he felt Djaq rub her hand across the soft skin of his hardened cock. "Oh Lord, Djaq. Come now love it's no time to play." Opening his blue-green eyes, his gaze met with her chocolate depths. One last smile graced her mouth as Allan's hands tightly gripped the curve of her hips. Angling themselves, Djaq hovered over the tip of his length, rubbing her moistened entrance against him.

"Where did those manners go Allan?" She whispered deeply, "Didn't you learn how to say please?" Leaving marks on her sides Allan ground out a forced "please" as Djaq finally slammed down against him, filling herself with his full member. Both lovers threw their heads back, letting the feeling of completeness rest over them before they continued. After a minute, Djaq began the rhythm of their love making—back and forth she rocked over Allan, enveloping him completely then releasing him again. It began slow, but as Allan felt himself come closer to release, he began to take control.

Allan placed his feet flat against the mattress below them, putting his knees in the air and providing a back board for Djaq. Then, Allan's hands began controlling Djaq, picking her up and slamming her back down upon him, faster and faster as her moans began to fill the room. Her breasts bounced heavily in front of him, and he looked on as his lover became unhinged with ecstasy.

Her head tossed and turned and her fingers which lay on his chest curled and scratched his tight abs. "Yes Allan, oh yes I'm so close." Allan pressed deeply into her, hardly moving but for a slight bit, hitting her most sensitive spot and flicking the nub of her clit with his forefinger. With that, he felt Djaq's wet walls clench around him as she gave her final set of moans. "Yes! God Allan, yes!" Her orgasm sent Allan over the edge, milking him dry of his seed and causing deepened moans of his own.

As their racing hearts began to slow, and the sweat on their bodies began to dry, Allan wrapped the tangled sheet around Djaq and his exhausted forms. Spooning against her and wrapping his strong forearm around her waist, Allan whispered, "Sleep well my love, rest easy tonight." And with that, both drifted into a well earned slumber.


	4. Won't Say No

**A/N:** I hope you all are still with me! I know that the story is starting slow but I think starting with this chapter it will start to pick up the pace. Read and enjoy, tell me what you think. Also, thank you to my readers for more reviews; I honestly love hearing what you have to say. Reviews to me are like Christmas presents. But enough chit chat…back to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Won't<strong>** Say No**

The world was silent as the early morning rays of sunlight began to peek out from over the horizon. The ground, thick with mud, was spotted with puddles from the heavy rain of the night before. As the sun continued to rise, Allan and Djaq slowly began to stir. Djaq, still curled against Allan's warm chest, blinked away the bleariness of her eyes; the routine of camp had her used to waking at dawn.

Moving slowly and carefully, Djaq stretched out her legs from their position, and felt her joints pop with satisfaction. Despite her attempts to let Allan sleep longer, she heard her lover groan with annoyance: Allan always hated waking early in the morning.

"Dammit woman, it's too early for you to move just yet. The birds aren't even up yet..." Allan's gruff voice faded into an unintelligible mutter and Djaq couldn't help but giggle at his early morning ways. She leaned close to his face, watching him blearily blink his eyes which looked even bluer in the morning night.

"Allan my love, it's the winter. The birds wouldn't be out and about anyway." Allan could never back down when he was getting teased. He rolled over, crushing Djaq beneath his deadweight and slyly talked back, "Well darling, that just means we can stay in this room until they do. I've always favored springtime the most. I know exactly how to stay busy until then." Allan looked down at Djaq, all early morning gruffness evaporated from his appearance and the cheeky trickster grin once again splayed across his face.

"If only Allan, you and I both have to get back soon…the men are probably worrying and the last thing I need is for one of them to come looking for me." Allan, who had swung his legs over the bed froze with his backed hunched over, as if hiding himself from the truth in Djaq's words. With his eyes closed, Allan ran his hands through his bed-ruffled hair and sighed. "Please Djaq; I don't know when I'll see you next. Before last night, it had been nearly three weeks. And God knows I can't handle anything longer than that."

Djaq came up to kneel behind Allan rubbing his shoulders to work out his new stiffness with her nimble healer's hands. "My love, we wouldn't have to keep waiting. Come back to the camp with me, maybe Robin—"

"No." Allan abruptly stood from the bed, keeping his back towards Djaq and standing with his fists clenched in rage. "You know I can't go back there Djaq. If I do, Robin and the men will kill me, they still think I'm a traitor. And if Gisbourne or the Sherriff hears I tried to return, they'll find me and kill me. There _is_ not going back to my old life. I'm a traitor. I'll always be the traitor. You can think you see the good in me Djaq but that sure as hell doesn't mean anyone else will." Throughout his speech Allan paced around the room, gathering the clothes strewn about the floor and angrily placing them back onto his body.

Djaq, slightly stunned by Allan's sudden outburst, couldn't help but feel guilty. She constantly pressured Allan to try to return to his old life. He never agreed. "I know Allan. I am sorry for asking. It's just…it's just so hard." Allan, now fully clothed turned to finally look at Djaq.

A flush had risen to his cream colored cheeks and the flare of anger that resided in his eyes slowly dimmed. "Trust me love," he slowly said, "I know that better than anyone." Picking up his sword from the table near the washbasin, the only thing that was carefully placed in the room, he placed it into the sheath at his leather belt. "Come love get dressed, it's time we get back to reality, eh?" Djaq returned a feeble grin at Allan's attempt to make light at the situation, her lover always tried to be strong.

Allan watched as Djaq picked up her clothes from the ground, seeing her naked body glow in the new daylight affected his body strongly, despite having been exhausted last night. _So beautiful. She should be reminded of it every day. I could have been the man to do it. _Djaq glanced at Allan, the mischievous glint shining in her warm depths; she turned towards her lover allowing him a full view of her slim body.

Allan felt his heart jolt in his chest, pushing out so strongly he was sure Djaq had noticed. Slowly, ever so slowly, Allan trailed his eyes down her tanned body. From the silken curls of her short black hair, down the graceful swoop of her neck, over her perky breasts and hardened nipples. Allan swallowed hard, his throat constricting from containing a moan. Her flat stomach gave way to the womanly curve of her hips, just below was what marked her for a true woman. _A truly beautiful woman, _Allan thought. Her slim legs lay below, with the muscle she had gained from a hardened camp life showing the strength Allan knew she had.

She strode proudly forward, obviously gaining confidence from seeing Allan's reaction. She leaned close to his ear, smirking as she heard his breath catch. "It is early yet Allan. Perhaps a few minutes will not delay us too much." She picked up Allan's large strong hand and controlled his fingers, skimming them over her body in an untraceable pattern.

Allan felt his self control collapse yet again, losing all concentration as the blood in his brain rushed downwards. Djaq untied his trousers, letting them slip just enough to release Allan's manhood. As if they hadn't made love the night before, Allan was ready and filled with the overwhelming desire to take his woman yet again.

Her hands, which he had seen be so gentle when soothing the wounded, grabbed him roughly and pumped his hardened dick, causing curse after curse to roll of Allan's tongue. Pushing her hands aside, Allan picked up Djaq's naked body and slammed her against the nearest wall, forcing her to wrap her lean legs around his body for support. "Your wish is my command, my fair maiden." Allan dipped his head to snag on nipple securely with his mouth, biting hard enough to emit a pleasured moan from Djaq. He knew they were both ready, there was no need to spend more time with foreplay.

He took a firmer hold of her hips and pushed himself into her tight, warm tunnel. Her wetness covered Allan as he pulled out again, beginning the pattern they loved so much. Djaq leaned her head on the wall behind her, speaking in low, sultry Arabic that Allan could not follow. He didn't have to understand the language to know it was good she was speaking it.

Djaq wrapped her legs more tightly around Allan's hips, giving him a better angle and forcing him to push even deeper. "Yes Alan, oh yes just there." With a final push, Djaq's walls shuddered and tightened, pushing Allan to find his release as well. They froze there for a moment, both not wanting to leave the paradise they had created. But as life began to stir downstairs, the two separated from each other and both began righting their appearances before leaving the room.

Before opening the door, Allan covered Djaq's lips in a sweet lingering kiss. "Until next time my love. You will be on my mind always. Be safe, be well. I love you." He exited the door first, throwing up his hood to cover his face. Djaq counted to sixty before doing the same, leaving the room and walking down the rickety wooden stairs of the inn.

She hurried through the main room, ignoring the barman's inquires to if she wanted breakfast before she left and passed out into the outside world. She blended into the morning business of the people of Nottingham easily, moving out towards to gate that would lead her to the path back to the forest.

Before she could reach the open door however, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and a hand muffle her possible protests. An angry male voice whispered into her ear and Djaq felt a frightened chill drip down her spine as she recognized the man behind her. "Hello Djaq."

Having been released by the hand that covered her mouth, Djaq replied in a voice hushed by fear, "Hello Robin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ohhh nooo wha's gonna happen now? I was having trouble deciding if it should be Will or Robin who found Djaq, so we'll see how this choice plays out. I'm sorry my chapters keep coming out so short, I've been busy and plagued by writer's block. But, Cliffhanger? I think yes. Please review!


	5. Lies

**A/N:** Heyy everybody! Sorry that I've been away for a while, but I had finals for school. Now that that's over, I can get back to writing. Hopefully you all like this chapter, please PLEASE read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Lies<strong>

Djaq finally turned around to face her friend and leader. Robin's scruffy beard surrounded the heard angry line of his mouth, and in his eyes Djaq could see the fiery glare of suspicion. Her heart beat erratically, fearful of what punishment the normally easy going Englishman was going to give to her. Robin roughly grabbed Djaq's upper arm, forcefully dragging her into a secluded area that would hide them from prying eyes.

"What on Earth are you doing here Djaq? You said you were gathering wood in the forest _yesterday_. The entire gang was worried sick. So here I find you, the next day…were you trying to get yourself killed? The sheriff knows exactly what you look like," Robin paced quickly back and forth across the small area but, his words seemed to fall upon deaf ears.

_He doesn't know. He doesn't know why I'm here._ Djaq let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Finally she felt her heart slow to a somewhat normal pace. She looked up from the dirty ground to see Robin's intent gaze once again searching for answers she felt were written right on her face.

"Please Djaq, talk to me. I'm not mad…well I am mad but not as much angry as worried. I thought you would've been dead." Robin's eyes softened into the worried look she'd seen him wear hundreds of times before. A new feeling crashed over her. _Guilt._ She didn't know what to say to the concerned look of the man who took her in when she had no other place to go, a man who she came to feel was an older brother of sorts. She couldn't just lie to him.

Then she thought of Allan. _My Allan. _Of his green blue eyes which twinkled dangerously when he thought of a new trick. How the corner of his lip twitched when he teased her. How his hair always stuck up at odd angles when he woke up. How he hated early mornings and hated lonely nights even more. How, like the talented pickpocket he was, he stole her heart before she even knew it was lost. Surely if Robin knew, he would forbid her from seeing him again; effectively breaking what was left of Allan's heart.

Djaq looked up at Robin, staring into his eyes with as much strength as she could muster, she spat out the quickest lie she could think of. "I—I went to see a doctor, a female doctor who is well trained in the use of herbal and spiritual remedies." Her hands clenched nervously at the sides upon seeing Robin's still suspicious look.

"Djaq, why come to Nottingham? There are plenty of medical women in Locksley or Clun that you could have gone to." Robin crossed his arms swiftly, blocking Djaq away from his body as if sensing that he could not trust her.

Djaq could feel a pool of nervousness swim in her middle, making her knees feel weak and her hands shaky. She felt sick. "I could not go to someone you would talk to, this is a private matter Robin. A woman's matter and, I felt embarrassed that you or anyone in the gang would know about my womanly problems."

She couldn't help but chuckle at seeing her leader's reaction. At her false words Robin blushed completely, tingeing his cheeks to a deep red blush and even spreading a soft pink to the tops of his ears. He looked down at his shuffling feet to avoid Djaq's gaze and began rubbing the back of his neck, what she knew to be his nervous habit. Clearing his throat, Robin finally replied, "Oh, well, is everything alright in—in that department?"

Now it was Djaq's turn to blush. She was never completely open to the discussion of matters of womanhood with the men, and she certainly wasn't keen in starting now. But, if this was what it took to keep seeing Allan, she would have to put up with it.

"Yes Robin, everything should be fine," hurriedly she added, "But she wishes to continue seeing me a couple of times every month, maybe more. She promises to not charge since I am a member of 'Robin Hood's gang'." Djaq finished her speech with a quick smile, proud of her fabricated tale and hoping that it would pass undetected by her friend.

"Well, I must meet with her and give her some form of payment for helping you", replied Robin, his thoughtful look returning to his face as he pondered what gift his should get for this mystery medical woman.

"No!" Djaq shouted, earning her a startled look from her companion.

"What mean is Robin, she does not like men," Djaq attempted to convince him, waving her hands about as if to erase her outburst, "She appreciates very much what you are doing for the people but, she will only meet with women who come into her store. She refuses any type of payment and even said she knows that you are appreciative of her work. Let's just return home, I will come back in a few weeks and I promise I will be careful when I do."

Robin stood silent for a moment, thinking through all that Djaq had told him. She could see the internal struggle between trust and disbelief playing out in his eyes, but in the end Robin turned towards her with a smile. "I trust you Djaq. And I'm glad you are alright. I won't pry anymore on the subject just, be honest with me next time. You know I won't be angry with you with something like this." _If only he knew what I was really coming here for. _Before she could reply with a thank you, Robin had swiftly pulled her against his chest in a tight hug, squeezing her with all the strength he possessed in his wiry frame.

"You must know that I care for you like the younger sister I never had. And though Djaq was your real brother, I hope that you can think of me as such as well." He began to loosen his grip slightly but retightened when Djaq wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I do Robin, I do feel that way. I'm just glad you aren't upset with me." Djaq whispered the last words so quietly, they were almost impossible to hear over the surrounding noise of Market Day.

"Don't worry about that Djaq. I'm just so glad that you are okay. You are okay, right?" Robin kissed her cheek, a brotherly sign of love that made her feel hollow inside. She didn't deserve love from such a man when she betrayed him like this. When she lied to his face.

"Yes Robin, everything is fine." Before they let go, Djaq wiped away the tear she hadn't noticed had fallen down her cheek.

"Good," Robin finally broke away and readjusted his hood before turning to step into the market, "Well then let's go home."

With her heart feeling heavier in her chest than it ever had, Djaq followed behind him, back towards camp and away from the man she loved.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Well? Good, bad, ugly? Please review! No more updates until i get some ;) And trust me, you don't want to miss it. I'll give you some preview words: An angry Gisbourne, a perceptive carpenter, and a hungry Much. (What else is knew with the last one?) Regardless, REVIEW.


	6. Suspicions

**A/N:** Hello lovely little readers! Sorry for the long break after Chapter 5, I've been insanely busy now that I'm back at work and I wanted to make sure this chapter was good before I added it to Simply Addicted. :) Because I felt like everything else has been too short, I decided to give you all a longer chapter. Enjoy all!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Suspicions<strong>

_Shit._

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit_

_Gisbourne is going to kill me. Lock me in the dungeons, chain me up, and whip me to within an inch of my life. _

Allan walked slowly down the stone corridor towards Gisbourne's room, focusing on the constant 'click click' of his boots on the frigid floor. He didn't want to go in there; he knew Gisbourne was going to be livid because of him. He was supposed to return late last night and meet with Gisbourne to discuss how they were to carry out the Sheriff's new plans for tax collection. Disregarding his order completely, Allan spent the night with his lovely little outlaw and never showed up for the meeting. On top of that, he and Djaq's special morning exercise kept him away from meeting Gisbourne for breakfast at Locksley, as they always do on Mondays to discuss the week's agenda. Gisbourne was always a man prone to losing his temper. With his right-hand man missing two important rendezvous, Allan knew this would not bode well for him.

Before he realized, Allan's reluctant feet had finally dragged him to the heavy mahogany door which guarded him from his undoing.

_Well life, it's been a great ride. Djaq'll kill me once she finds out I'm dead…wait...never mind._

Allan clenched his shaking fist and gave three solid raps against the center of the tall door. He heard Gisbourne's gruff voice call out from within, "Enter." With one last heavy sigh, Allan turned the iron knob and pushed in, opening into Gisbourne's castle office. Allan glanced around the room, looking for his boss and checking for a possible ambush.

The place looked as it usually did. The coals in the fireplace glowed faintly, barely holding on to the heat of a fire and allowing an eerie chill to seep into the room. The midday sun blazed through the window, setting a rainbow of color in wild patterns across the barren floor and walls. The cheery hues seemed alien in such a foreboding room. The scratch of a quill on parchment finally brought Allan's attention to the over-large desk that sat to the left of the door. The desk was the main focus of the room, part because it was the only decorative item the office had, and in part because of its ostentatious design.

Deep cherry (what Allan knew to be a rather expansive wood, obviously he did learn something from that carpenter) made up the entirety of the desk. It was immense in size, what Allan believed to be compensation for a rather small…personality. Battle designs were carved into the front of the desk, depicting a savage episode of Saracen deaths at the hands of the English soldiers. It was who sat at the desk that made Allan's stomach sink down to his ankles.

Looking down at his scribbling, sitting behind the monstrous desk, was Sir Guy of Gisbourne, current Lord of Locksley. Dressed in his usual black attire, the man didn't even look up at Allan before speaking to him. "Sit", Guy ordered, not even bothering to stop writing as his spoke. Allan hesitantly stepped towards the uncomfortable looking wooden chairs that were placed directly in front of Guy's desk.

Allan strode over to the nearest char, sitting rigidly while he discreetly rubbed his sweaty palms against his breeches. After a few minutes of tense silence broken only by the constant '_scritch scratch_' of quill on paper, Guy ended his writing with a firm dot and scrawled signature, placing the quill back in its ink pot before looking at Allan. He leaned back in his chair, the familiar lazy smirk working its way onto his face as he folded his hands across his chest.

"Allan, Allan, Allan. Whatever are we going to do with you?" Guy clicked his tongue in a disapproving cluck that sounded very much like an angry nun at church. The comparison would have had Allan laughing, if he wasn't ready to pass out from nerves. Allan said nothing, only raising his gaze to meet Guy's glinting gray eyes. After working under Guy for so long, the once outlaw quickly learned that this was the one person he couldn't constantly talk to, couldn't talk at all to in situations like this.

"Would you mind explaining to me, my young friend, where you were last night and this morning? I believe I explicitly told you that we had very important business to attend to on both occasions. If you remember, last night we were supposed to be meeting with the Sheriff. You may think you can stand me up, but you most certainly cannot miss an appointment with Vaisey." At this last statement Guy stood up and wandered to the window, looking down on the courtyard below.

Allan couldn't stand this much longer. His stomach twisted into a maze of knots, his mouth dried completely and made swallowing near impossible, sweat trickled down the back of his neck as his brain seemed to stop and whirl at the same time. The combination made him feel sick.

_Come on Allan, lie, you know you can. It's what you__** do.**__ Lie your ass off and you may just get out of this. Think man, __**think.**_

"Well? Do you have anything to say Allan? Aren't you going to tell me where you've been all night?" Guy turned from the window, his hands behind his back and looked at Allan expectantly. Apparently, he knew Allan had no response.

_Like Hell that's true. I always have a response._

Allan thought back to what he had learned when he was younger. What his Uncle had helped him master, the Art of Lying. His Uncle has been a professional trickster (in Allan and Tom's minds anyway) and he could clearly remember the rules that his mother's brother had told him every day.

**Number One: Always, always maintain solid eye contact with the person. As soon as you look away, you lose any chance of convincing them. And don't make your gaze anything other than calm.**

Allan, still looking down at the space between his feet, tightly squeezed his eyes shut one final time before looking serenely into Gisbourne's steely silver orbs.

**Number Two: Do not jiggle, shake, or make any movement of any kind that hints at nervousness. This will not only give reason for doubt, but also make them focus on something other than what you're saying.**

Despite his body begging for an outlet for it's pent up nerves, Allan folded his hands in front and placed them in his lap. He didn't twiddle a thumb or bounce a leg; he sat there still as an untouched lake, a picture of calm.

**Number Three: Once you begin talking, keep all things steady. Never hurry through your story to reach the end or go so slow it seems that you're creating everything on the spot—even if you are. Also, keep a level tone. If you're voice raises too high, it'll be a dead giveaway. **

"Well sir," Allan began, "Here's what happened."

**Number Four: And last but not least, be believable. Make them trust you; your lies are to become truths.**

"I swear Sir, I was on my way to come and meet you when I was stopped by a woman. She was a right mess, sobbing so hard her face was blotchy and swollen; I couldn't even recognize who she was. Her name she never mentioned, but she said she knew I was one of your men and that she needed my help to find her daughter who had run off somewhere. When I said I was late for an important meeting and that I would get some other guards on it, she nearly wrenched my arm off pulling me out saying 'No, no, it has to be you. I think she wandered into the woods and you were once one of Robin's men. I know you know your way around there and won't cause trouble amongst the outlaws.' So, I figured I would hurry up and help her look for the girl, then rush back to the meeting and hopefully still make it in time," Allan drew a short breath and continued with his story, praying that what he was saying sounded somewhat believable.

"Anyway, she drags me to the very edge of Sherwood and a split second after we're under the cover of trees she turns around. It was right creepy it was; she had this scary grin on her face, like she knew some secret that she just lured me into. Then, she looks over my shoulder and just before I can turn around to see what she's looking at, bam! I feel a smack in the back of my head so hard the world just went black. Honest to God I can't remember a thing after that. Next thing I know, it's early morning, my head feels like it's been split by an axe, my purse is stolen, and I've got a note saying 'Down with the Sheriff, long live King Richard!' stuck to my chest. So, I hurried here as quickly as my head would allow so I could tell you why I was absent last night and early this morning."

Allan's heart stuttered and practically stopped as he maintained his calm yet frustrated expression, attempting to convey the 'pain' and 'outrage' he felt due to his ambush. Silence ensued. The only noise that could be heard was the pop of embers dying out in the hearth, taking with them the last of any warmth. Guy unfolded his arms and leaned away from the wall, his eyes focused on Allan's as if searching for the spark of a lie. Step by step, Guy closed the distance between the two of them with torturously slow steps. Allan could hardly breathe. All he could focus on was maintaining the cover of a perfect liar.

Finally, Guy came to stand directly in front of Allan and leaned down until their noses were almost touching. Allan suppressed a shudder as Guy whispered darkly to him, "Is this really what happened, an ambush by some helpless woman and her mystery man? Do you really expect me to believe this Allan?"

Allan locked on to Guy's gaze one final time and spoke with as low deliberate tone, "I am not lying Sir. I swear it happened." Guy finally pulled away and gave his hired man a solid once-over. Finally, Guy gave his decision.

"Although your outlawed and traitorous past doesn't speak all too highly of your character, I have never had any trouble with you before. You usually make all of your appointments and are a dutiful assistant. I suppose I can let this one occurrence slide, especially since it must have been so," Guy paused for a low chuckle to arise, "traumatizing."

Allan couldn't believe his ears. _I'm not going to die. I'm going to live. Thank the sweet Lord Almighty; I can see my Djaq again. You are one lucky bastard Allan A'Dale. _Allan stood up and gave a slight bow to Guy, who seemed entertained enough by Allan's story. "Thank you for your understanding and forgiveness Sir, I promise nothing like this will ever happen again."

Guy chuckled once again and turned away to return to his seat behind his desk, "Yes Allan, see to it that it doesn't."

Allan bowed once more and with a hushed 'thank you' finally exited Gisbourne's office, being able to breathe properly for the first time in what felt like hours. All he could do as he walked back down the hall was thank the lucky stars above for his uncle.

* * *

><p>The familiar raucous voices of the gang could be heard just below the hill as Robin and Djaq trudged through the familiar scenery of Sherwood Forest. They had finally reached the camp. Just before they were in visual range of the camp, Robin let out a high whistle, the sign that they were friends returning once again. The voices stopped and a returning whistle could be heard from within. Robin turned and grinned at Djaq before setting towards the hidden entrance with a slight spring in his step. Djaq could feel herself relax, knowing that everything was once again at peace with their leader.<p>

The trapdoor to the camp opened quickly, and the remaining members of the gang sprung out like rabbits from behind a bush. "Where is she? Did you find her?" Was the hurried questioning coming from Will, whose green eyes frantically searched behind Robin until they found Djaq. His shoulders slumped with obvious relief and a great sigh followed. He tossed aside the small piece of wood he had been whittling with his dagger and rushed towards her, sweeping her into a tight hug before placing her quickly back onto the ground. A faint rosy blush warmed the normally pale cheeks and Djaq could help but laugh at his embarrassment.

"We were worried sick you know," was the greeting she received from Much. He walked out, spoon in hand, probably interrupted in his cooking by their homecoming, "You have no idea what it was like wondering where you wandered off to."

Djaq slyly looked at her friend and said, "Oh Much, I am so sorry I had caused you so much trouble. I didn't disturb your making supper by returning, did I?"

Much huffed at her obvious teasing, "As I matter of fact—"he began, before being interrupted by Little John.

"Much, shut it. Come here lassie." Little John spread his arms wide, inviting Djaq for one of his big bear hugs. She ran into him, causing an 'Oomph!' to come out of her large friend. If Robin felt like an older brother, than Little John had become like a father to Djaq. She had to admit, she felt bad for worrying him about her going missing. She finally let go and looked up towards the twinkling eyes that were hidden beneath a matt of curly black hair and beard.

Djaq reached up and tweaked his nose, feeling a rumbling laugh run through John's massive chest. "What's wrong old man? I'm not here for one night and you are a complete mess, don't even brush your hair! Honestly." Little John ruffled her hair before stepping away from Djaq. Finally Much turned back towards the camp, waving his spoon in the air like torch.

"Alright, now that we know Djaq is safe and sound, let's get to supper. I've got rabbit stew cooking and I am absolutely starving. Come on everybody, back inside. By the way Robin, it's your turn to wash the dishes." Robin quickly followed Much, their argument about dish duty clearly heard to the rest of the gang. Little John shook his head and followed the pair in, most likely to break up any scuffle that could break out between the two. Djaq, who laughed happily at the familiar antics of her companions, was about to follow the others when she heard the soft clearing of a throat from behind her.

She turned back around, catching eyes with Will who glanced down at his boots which kicked the leaves beneath him. "Yes Will?" She asked him, wondering what he could need.

"Well Djaq, I really want you to know that I was truly worried about you last night. I couldn't really sleep, I though the Sheriff had got to you or something." Djaq smiled at Will's endearing words. He truly was one of the sweetest men she had met, in both the Holy Land and England. She couldn't help but remember Allan's words from their night together before last.

"_Truly Djaq, he wants you. I saw it when I was at the camp and from what you told he still feels the same. He loves you Djaq," Allan looked at her as he said these words; worry seeping in at the corners of his eyes._

"_I don't think so Allan, Will has always just been friendly. And even if he did feel that way you know I don't return his feelings. Those are all for you." She ended the conversation by fully kissing him, erasing any concern he may have had about the feelings Will Scarlet had for her._

Now, looking back on what Allan said and hearing Will's words, she finally understood. _Oh Allah, he does love me._ She gave a short smile at Will's words, "Thank you Will, that's very kind of you to say." Once more Djaq moved to walk away but, a tug at her arm turned her around once again. She looked at Will, feeling confusion splayed across her face.

Will spoke hurriedly, asking the question before he even realized what he had said. "Where were you last night Djaq? Honestly." Djaq looked at the tall man, wrenching her arm aware and losing her calm demeanor all at once. She was tired of interrogations; she did not need one from Will as well.

"That is my private business Will Scarlet; I would hope that you would have respected that. Robin has said that I am forgiving for not returning and that is all you need to know." With her final statement Djaq rushed off into the camp, leaving Will outside and alone. He followed her retreat with his eyes, suspicion clouding his thoughts.

"That's strange," he muttered to himself, picking up the half-whittled horse and dagger he had thrown on the ground, "Djaq is never so short. There's something else going on here, and I'll be damned if I don't find out what it is." He looked down at the head of the Arabic horse he was working on, its elegantly craned neck and wildly flowing mane making a perfect replica of a stallion's upper body. _Djaq's birthday present_ he thought, rubbing the white pine wood and cramming it back into his pocket. _Hopefully she'll still want it. Hopefully she'll want me._ Finally Will inhaled the rich spices of Much's rabbit stew, and listening to his rumbling stomach entered the camp and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well darlings, I hope you all loved it! Honestly though, I need more reviews. Only one per chapter is making me a wee bit sad :( Sooo, please make my day and write me a review! I will love you forever. And if you do, I promise to make you a great Chapter 7!


	7. The Plan

**A/N:**

Hello my lovely little darlings! I'm sorry for such a break in the updating. I've been working like crazy and trying to get my AP Summer homework done (kill me) and on top of that, it turns out i need foot surgery on an old softball injury from the beginning of the season. Surgery is on Monday the 25th so if you want to make me feel so miuch better, shoot me a review! After Monday I'll be lazing around the house for a week, so more updates for my lovely readers!

Shout out but the way to my reviewers of the last chapter: **yulecogs, anonymous, and soulprovider, **I loved reading what you had to say! Write again soon! Okay, chapter seven here we go...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Plan<strong>

Dinner at the camp was always an ordeal. Robin would always tease Much, resulting in one of Much's angry outbursts and the claims that no one would be getting any dinner that night. After Robin's attempts at apologizing, John would intervene and with his few words of "food, now" dinner always followed.

The current argument between Much and his former Master concerned who exactly had the pleasure of dish duty that evening.

"Much. I just washed the dishes the other day! Besides, I never get the pots clean right. Do you really want me to be washing them?" Robin crossed his arms and grinned at Much. The whole gang knew how awful Robin was at cleaning in general; while the man could take down every one of the Sherriff's guards, pots crusted with food were his downfall.

Much huffed angrily, stabbing his stew with his spoon and swirling the contents so vigorously that broth spilled from the sides. "Fine! Fine Master, no dishes for you yet again. But I will NOT be cleaning them. I cooked…again. I always cook! I'm not washing the dishes too!"

Much looked at the remaining members of the gang. One glance at John told him there would be little help from the strongman, so his desperate gaze settled on Djaq.

Call it woman's tenderness, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. With a great sigh, she muttered with a sense of defeat, "I'll do the dishes."

Djaq looked up at the voice who spoke with her, shock covering her features.

Will, rubbing the back of his neck once again mumbled quietly, "Well Djaq if you want to do them maybe we could do them together? Two people are better than one; we could get the job done much faster."

Djaq felt her heart sink. The last thing she wanted right now was to spend time alone with the sweet carpenter. She didn't want his kind and curious words; Will was far too perceptive for her to keep any secrets. She was about to rescind her statement to volunteer but was interrupted by an excited Much.

"Wonderful! Very good Will, that's a great idea. The dishes will be done in half the time, I'm sure! And then it can be Robin's turn to wash the dishes next!" Robin, who was quietly balancing on two legs the wooden chair sitting in the kitchen, slammed himself back down to the ground and looked at his friend with bewilderment, "Not this again Much!"

John sighed and moved forward to break the two apart once more, and Djaq took the time to look at Will. He was staring at the tussle, smiling slightly and shaking his head at the antics. He didn't laugh much; Will was always the quietest member of the gang. Perhaps that was what made Djaq and Will grow so close when she first joined the men. When she was homesick or felt like she had trouble adjusting to her new life, Djaq would sit with Will and vent while he worked on building one of his many wooden creations. And even when she didn't want to speak, Will seemed to have a sense of serenity that would spread over her and surround her with peace.

Djaq gasped as Will turned his head and met her gaze. His emerald eyes smoldered with heat and she couldn't help but berate herself for being so stupid. _Of course he loves you, you stupid, stupid girl! How could you not have seen? _His smile spread even farther, showing his straight white teeth and making Djaq's heart stutter. _Wait, no, what was that? Will is a friend and nothing more. It is Allan you love. You just miss him is all._

Djaq dropped her eyes to her hands, her callused palms and scarred fingers trembled slightly and she squeezed them into tight fists to stop their movements. With a hard swallow Djaq prayed that dinner would last a lifetime.

* * *

><p>Against her wishes, fate seemed to shorten the meal exponentially. The dishes argument between Much and Robin had silenced them both completely, each being too stubborn to admit defeat, and John never really spoke, unless the group was discussing plans to help the poor. Normally Djaq would speak with Will while they ate, but her nerves and need to feel distanced from the young man held her back. Of course, that didn't mean <em>he<em> would stop talking to her.

Djaq almost dropped her bowl of stew when she heard his soft voice speak to her, "So Djaq, are you going to be wandering off any time soon?"

She knew he meant it playfully, but she couldn't help the warm feeling of annoyance spread across her middle. She placed her empty clay bowl on the ground by her feet and crossed her arms across her chest. "As I said before Will, my personal life is none of your business. I don't believe I need to give you an answer, now or in the future."

Will's look of shock and hurt sent a pang of guilt through Djaq's heart. She didn't want to damage their friendship, but Djaq never had the problem of warding off unwanted suitors. Back in the Holy Land when she was known as Safiyah, Djaq was so different from other women. She was never the perfect Saracen wife and was therefore never courted in anyway.

_Then I move to England, the rainiest, coldest place I could think of, and I'm being sought after left and right! Allah, if only I knew what you had in store for me…_

Then she thought of Allan. Meeting the trickster had changed her life, for the better she was certain. The first time she met him she was transfixed by his ability to make others laugh, even Little John would let out a chuckle. Where Will was always one to calm her feelings, Allan would replace them with warmth and happiness; he was the first person in this camp to make her feel like she was home again.

She could even remember the first moment she knew she loved him. It was the day his brother Tom was hung by the Sherriff. It was true that Tom caused nothing but trouble and angered the gang to no end, but Allan continued to risk his own standing with the gang to find a place for his brother.

The look of pain in Allan's eyes at seeing his brother dangle from the end of the noose had twisted Djaq's insides until it was painful. She wanted to caress his scruffy cheeks until the lines of anguish were smoothed from them. She wanted his gift of humor, if only for a minute, just to bring the crinkle of laughter back to the corners of his eyes. For a while, Djaq was truly scared, horrified that her Allan would never be the same man again. When she sat with him, attempting to comfort him in any way, she knew that she would love him always.

Even just thinking about him now brought a soft smile to the Saracen woman's lips and made her heart stutter with love. _I love him, I miss him, I want to see him now._

With the cover up of visiting a wise-woman, all Djaq had to do was keep her secret from the all-knowing carpenter and she and Allan would be safe.

"Djaq", Will's tender voice called out from her right and she looked up to see him holding some of the heavier metal cooking objects, leaving her some of the small wooden serving dishes, bowls, and utensils.

"I think maybe we should go now, while it's still a bit light out", Will stared at Djaq, curiosity burning in his leaf-green eyes. Djaq slowly stood, her joints popping and cracking as she unfolded from her stuck sitting position, and walked over to retrieve what was left of the dishes. _He would leave me all of the lighter things to carry, Will is far too nice for his own good. _

With nerves and rabbit stew tossing uncomfortably in her stomach; Djaq began her journey with Will to the stream, praying that the man wouldn't ask the questions she could see formulating behind his eyes. _Oh Allah, give me strength._ The door of the camp shut quietly behind them, leaving them to the silence of the forest and each other for company.

* * *

><p>Allan walked quickly through the castle, the heels of his leather boots making the only noise heard at the late time of night. <em>Jesus, Mary, Joseph and all the Saints, it's not even close to dawn yet<em> Allan thought as he meandered towards the Sherriff's private chambers The torches, hanging from their hooks on the walls cast an eerie glow around the halls, and the remaining darkness of shadows waltzed in every corner.

_Guy better have a good reason for waking me up at this godforsaken hour, I happened to be having an excellent dream._

Allan's mind faded back into his mind's nighttime imagination, and he couldn't help the spread of warmth that flowed from his head to below his belt. He could picture his love, dark skin highlighted by the shining glow of the full moon above them and a smile gracing her rosebud lips. They lay in the middle of the forest, the stream nearby providing a soft musical babble and the leaves above a whispering conversation. The ground beneath them was soft, new grass peeking up from brown earth and tickling their naked bodies.

All Allan could feel was bliss and he heard Djaq's adoring voice whisper his name, _Allan._ He could almost feel the gentle tips of her callused fingers caressing his chest and down his sides. She repeated his name again and again, growing more intense and louder until Allan woke with a start, Guy of Gisbourne standing over him and yelling for him to get up.

"Allan? Allan! Jesus, you're harder to wake than the dead. Hurry up and get out of bed immediately, Sherriff wants to see us, now!" Was the man's early morning greeting, and his voice certainly did not make him feel the way Djaq's did. _Bastard waking me up like that, just a few more moments was all I needed._

Dreams of his Saracen warrior were becoming more frequent and Allan knew he was missing her painfully. He would have to get a message to her quickly; the need to see her was beginning to overwhelm his other senses and his mind could barely think of anything else, day or night.

_Every time it gets shorter. I need to see her sooner. I could hold out for a month, then a week, and now barely a full day. I wonder if she feels the same…_

While his mind wandered, Allan's feet had successfully carried him to the door of the Sherriff's private quarters. The room was rather out of the way from everywhere else in the castle, and only found by the people who knew the area well. The Sherriff had the room designed separately from his bedchambers, hoping to dissuade any outlaws from sneaking into his private business. Allan snorted at Vaisey's foolishness, _like that would really stop Robin_. Running his fingers roughly through his hair, Allan sighed and rapped solidly on the door three rimes.

A few seconds later, the door was flung open from the inside and Allan was pulled by the front of his shirt into the darkness. The stranger released his shirt and Allan stumbled about until he could get his bearings.

Dimly lit candles were the only source of light and Allan blinked rapidly until his eyesight adjusted. He could make out three figures in the room. The first was cloaked completely in black and almost went unseen in his position by the door. _Must've been the bloke that manhandled me, what a lovely welcome I get._ The next was a man, standing by the desk and more in the light. Although his face lay just outside the glow of the candles, the crossed arms and rigid stance helped Allan know exactly who the man was. _Ah, Gisbourne. Lovely._ The last man sat behind the wooden desk and was examining a human skull.

"Well Gisbourne I'll give you this much. At least your little friend here knows how to be on time. A clue...no," the Sherriff reached into the mouth of the skull and yanked out one of the front teeth, shoving it into the hole in his gums. Placing down the skull, the Sherriff fixed Allan with a bored look and began drumming his fingers against the table.

"Regardless boy, at least you arrived for the meeting this time. We have some important business to attend to! And as I would like to get back to my beauty rest let us get started," the Sherriff's sudden excitement couldn't help but worry Allan. _When the Sherriff is happy, it means that others won't be. _

"First off, let me introduce my new friend. Dear man, please step forward." With a gesture to the hidden man by the door, the figure stepped forward into the light and threw back his dark hood. Allan took in the man's appearance, making sure to remember every detail knowing that this person would become important, and most likely dangerous.

He was tall, incredibly so. At least two heads taller than both Allan and Guy. His hair was an angelic shade of blonde and fell in waves to the lobes of his ears. His jaw was strong and finished with a cleft chin. A straight nose and shapely mouth gave the overall look of a peaceful man, perhaps handsome to some women, but looking into his eyes Allan saw the menacing look of someone with a dark mind. His eyes were coal black and deep, like a soulless man's. The deep abyss of his gaze turned to Allan, and the trickster couldn't help but shiver.

"This, Allan my boy, is Sir Lucian Greydan. Sir Greydan is a dear friend of Prince John and was sent here to be the new Head of the Guards _and_," the Sherriff was leaning out of his chair, positively quivering with excitement, "the new leader on our campaign again Robin Hood and his gang of outlaws!"

Allan suddenly didn't feel well. He may not know much of this Sir Greydan, but he knew that he did not want him anywhere near Djaq or the gang. As much as the men may think of him as a traitor, he would never want serious harm to come to them. In fact, he spent most of his time keeping the Sherriff and Gisbourne from succeeding in their more violent schemes.

Breaking into Allan's worries was Gisbourne's deep voice, tinged with a sense of jealousy. "My lord, do we need Sir Greydan's expertise. I do believe that Robin Hood—"

"Has succeeded in everything he's every tried! Thanks to you and your idiotic plans! Or perhaps it's because you're too busy pining over dear Lady Marian. Regardless Gisbourne you've failed me too many times in this matter to be in control of it anymore. Just go back to your unrequited love affair!" In his rant the Sherriff swiped at the nearest candlestick and sent it splattering to the floor, leaving a puddle of hot wax decorating the floor. The bald man was seething with anger, his face a boiling red as his small eyes burned into Guy.

Guy looked down with embarrassment and anger, and responded with a simple, "Yes, Sherriff."

Allan swallowed tightly, feeling his throat constrict with nerves. Whatever plans this Greydan had in mind, the Sherriff was fully on board and happily awaiting the outcome. And Allan could already tell that this man was one who always succeeded in what he wanted.

"Well Greydan, why don't you enlighten these two buffoons of mine with your glorious, ingenious plan." The Sherriff looked back at the newcomer, and Allan couldn't help but compare him to an adoring lap dog, begging for his master to throw him a bone.

With a deep clearing of his throat, Sir Lucian began cracking his knuckles beneath his black leather gloves. "Well you see, it all focuses on weakness. After all, the chain is only as strong as its weakest link and every chain has one. In Robin Hood's gang there are two possibilities for the easy target. First, there is the laughable servant to Robin Hood himself, Much is his name," Greydan glanced at Guy's face, noticing the look of astonishment he found there, "Oh yes Sir Guy, I may have just arrived but trust me when I say I research my jobs fully. I know more about Robin Hood and his gang than that deserter over there."

Allan jumped when he realized the man knew about him. This stranger knew he was a part of Robin's gang, knew he left them for a purse or two of coin.

"Allan A'Dale, yes I know about you too. A lowlife trickster and pick-pocket, once a beloved friend of Robin himself who betrayed the group by providing information to Gisbourne in exchange for money. Tsk, tsk my dear boy. And what a shame, you could have done so well for them." Allan broke the gaze to look down at his trembling hands. _He knows so much. God, he knows everything. And the gang knows nothing._

The lord's voice snapped Allan back to attention, and the once outlaw listened with rapt attention. "As I was saying before, Much would be safe to assume as the weakest link. He is closest with the group's leader, is certainly not the most intelligent of the group, and can be fooled rather easily."

Allan couldn't help but feel some relief. Sure, he didn't want Much to be hurt by this man, but at least it wasn't Djaq they were after. The Sherriff spoke next, glee and eagerness lay open across his features. "Come now Lucian, tell them the best part!"

Greydan continued, "However, choosing Much as the target would be a mistake. While Robin is closest with him, he is not as close with the others. To carry out this plan successfully, we need to find the member of the gang that will emotionally cripple all of the others. Someone who would cause an uproar amongst them all."

Allan felt his heart pick up a new rhythm, _no, no NO, it can't be. _

"You see," Greydan came to his conclusion, showing the final part of his plan, "the perfect target would in fact be the Saracen girl. The one they call Djaq. She is loved by all members of the gang, especially the carpenter boy Will. She is the weakest link of them all, damage her, and you have broken down Robin Hood's gang."

The world had gone mute. After hearing Djaq's name uttered by the dark man as the center of the plot, Allan couldn't hear anything else.

He could see Gisbourne's sly grin an nod in agreement with Greydan's idea. He could see the Sherriff jump from his seat, chair thrown back against the wall, clapping his hands together with childish happiness. And he could see the calm collectiveness of the man who plotted the death of his beloved. But he could hear none of it.

All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears, his heart crumbling to pieces, and his mind repeating her name over and over again, praying that she could hear him.

_Djaq. Run. Now._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **Well? Cliffhanger much? ;) Like a said, make my foot feel so much better by reviewing! I promise a shoutout next chapter to anyone who does.


	8. Feelings

**A/N: **Hello all, in case you were wondering my surgery went well. They had to remove a broken bone, repair torn ligaments, remove scar tissue, and surgically break a bone and put a screw in. Needless to say I'm not a happy camper right now. However, youre reviews totally cheered me up! 3 in one day and another the next! Thank you so much!

**Yulecogs:** Thank you so much for you concern about my surgery and your review on the chapter! It was so sweet, I give you the present of your own green-eyed carpenter

**soulprovider:** Your review definitely had me laughing! I'm so sorry to leave you on the edge of a cliffhanger, but i had to do it. x

**Anonymous:** Not sure if you're the same on from the previous chapter, but whether you are or are not, I loved your review! I'm hoping for a happy ending as well but, you never know ;)

Time frame wise, the first section is the same day as Djaq and Will are supposed to be dish washing BUT Allan's section is supposed to be the next day after their nighttime conversation.

So, while I'm drugged up on painkillers and totally hurting, make me feel better and review! Love ya'll and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Feelings<strong>

Wind danced through the branches of the many trees surrounding Will and Djaq in the forest, whipping through the remaining leaves with such fervor that they fell to the ground with spiraling grace. The trek to the river where the gang did most of their washing chores, like bathing, clothes washing, and dish duty, was a quick five minute walk, three when Djaq was able to keep up with Will's long-legged strides.

The pair had said little after they left the camp, and the silence left Djaq to the worries that she couldn't seem to get out of her head. _What should I say? What can I say? Will knows I'm a horrific liar, Allan tried to teach me but I was never much of a student. God knows I could never tell him the truth. Oh Allah, just please don't let him guess, Will would know immediately. _

"Ahem." Djaq looked to her left to see Will clearing his through gently, trying not to disturb her when she was obviously deep in thought. "You know Djaq; I always used to be able to read your mind. We always knew what the other was thinking."

_Well I hope you can't do it anymore Will…no offense…_

Djaq didn't say a word, afraid her tone would give away her discomfort for the situation she was in. With a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, and a nod that was too stiff in his opinion, Will dropped the attempt to get her to speak.

After another minute of walking, the sound of rushing water brought the pair's attention to their coming to the river. Each outlaw set down their respective dishes on the ground next to them as they kneeled down on the bank of the river.

Picking a spot away from the mud, and a reasonable distance from Will without seeming offensive, Djaq placed down her mess of bowls, plates and utensils. On her other side, she lay down the patched up towel used for drying the dishes once they were clean.

From a small pouch looped into her belt, Djaq withdrew a small rough brush used for scrubbing and a lump of homemade soap, the sour smell of animal fat slightly masked by the infused lavender and rosebud oils. Rolling up her sleeves, Djaq picked up the first bowl and immediately set to work, dunking to bowl into water and scrubbing vigorously with the soap covered brush.

Her hands went numb after the first bowl, the frigid water already chilled in the late fall temperatures. By the third bowl, the tips of her fingers changed from bright red to slightly white, and Djaq sat back to take a break and massage feeling back into her extremities.

The Saracen took the chance during her break to examine her dishwashing partner, discreetly looking out from under her lashes so Will wouldn't catch her staring.

Will had, like her, rolled up his loose sleeves past his elbows to keep water from getting on them. Djaq sucked in a breath and couldn't help but admire the flexing muscles that adorned his forearms, wiry and strong from years of working with heavy wood and metal instruments. _I shouldn't be thinking like this. Allan wouldn't do this about another girl…would he?_

Admittedly, Allan has always been quite the ladies man. When he was still a member of the gang, every delivery day the women would dress to impress the most sought-after of Robin's followers. Before being with Djaq, Allan would flirt back shamelessly, enjoying every second of attention he received from all age groups of women. _If he could admire some women, I can admire just _one_ man. Just once._

She brought her attention back to her friend, regarding his body with an entirely new perspective. His tunic, pulled taut across his back from his position bent over the water revealed muscles straining across his body. Soft black hair fell into his eyes and Djaq's hand twitched with the desire to push it out of his eyes. His vigorous scrubbing splashed water up into his face, causing droplets of the icy cold moisture to run in rivulets down his slender neck and into the collar of his shirt.

Djaq's breath caught in her throat. Despite being in one of the largest forests in England, Djaq felt like she was suffocating, drowning in the open air that she could no longer inhale. On the inside she felt…unclean. Guilty. She was doing exactly what Allan had begged her not to do, look at Will the way he looked at her. Why was she doing this? She was completely and irrevocably in love with Allan A'Dale. Why should she bother looking at Will this way when she had someone?

A little voice whispered in the back of her mind.

_Because_, the small voice sounded with a mocking tone_, you know that they would all approve of Will. Allan? They would never allow you to be with that traitor. Being with Will would make everyone happy; they would love the two of you together. If you were with Allan, you would lose the rest of them. No fatherly hugs from John, no brotherly protection from Robin, no teasing with Much, and certainly no admiration from Will. If you choose Allan, you will lose everyone else._

Djaq closed her eyes and groaned. Her subconscious had finally broken into her heart and mind, speaking with enough reason to doubt the love she felt for Allan. The idea of losing Allan shot pain through her middle, and Djaq couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of nausea that overwhelmed her other senses.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself be spun around and enveloped by two strong arms. The smell of wood, lavender soap and earth wrapped itself around Djaq and she immediately relaxed. His scent was intoxicating and so very…_Will._ She melted into his embrace and soon wrapped her arms back around his slim waist, her heart stuttering when he leaned down to press his lips gently to the top of her head.

Whether with happiness or anger, she'd never know.

Realizing what she was doing, she pried herself away from the hug that had cocooned her in safety and warmth and kneeled back to the dishes to avoid the penetrating green gaze that Will always looked at her with.

"Djaq", he muttered from behind her, his voice almost inaudible, "Djaq look at me, please."

She had plunged her hands into the river, hoping that the bite of the wintry water would rouse her senses and bring her back to reality. It half-worked. She immediately regretted her admiration of Will's body and even more so the hug she had so willingly allowed. Now there was no stopping him.

"Come on Djaq, I said please."

Heaving a sigh and removing her hands from the water, Djaq hoped the red on her cheeks would be ignored as a blush and blamed instead on the dropping temperatures as the sun dipped below the horizon. She stood up, her back still facing Will and her hands clasped in front of her. Agonizingly slow, Djaq turned around to meet Will's eyes.

The look she found was what she had been avoiding for weeks. His all-knowing, penetrating stare that knew much more than anyone would ever know bore into Djaq's deep brown eyes and carved into her mind searching for answers.

"Talk to me Djaq. I'm tired of you avoiding me. And don't say you haven't been because you and I both know that you haven't been acting normally for weeks. Did I do something? Say something to upset you? Because if I did I truly am sorry, I just…I just want to understand. Please, help me to understand." The begging tone and pleading in his emerald eyes tugged at Djaq's vulnerable heart strings.

_Allah, curse you for making me such a…a…a woman._

Djaq sighed once more and looked down at the ground, kicking a lone rock away with the toe of her mud-caked leather boot. She began speaking gradually, formulating her sentences in her mind before saying them aloud, making sure Will wouldn't catch her in a lie.

"It is difficult to explain Will," was how she started her speech. She was afraid to continue, terrified of what she would reveal.

_I can do this. Being with Allan for so long, some ounce of his skill must've rubbed off on me._

Djaq bit down hard on her lip, trying to stifle any grin or laugh at her own joke. The image of a naked Allan was the last thing she needed on her mind right now. However, the thought did calm her down somewhat. _I do love him. Ouch, there goes the biting again._

"I've got all the time in the world Djaq, just explain it to me," Will crossed his arms across his flat chest, flexing his forearms once again and firmly planting his feet into the moist soil of the riverbank.

_Ugh, those forearms…Damn it Djaq! Hold it together!_

"Well Will, when I said it was a private matter I do mean private. You see, I've had," Djaq had to fight the blush that once again threatened to spread across her tanned cheeks and down her neck. She had to finish this though, "woman problems. I've had some bad woman problems every month and I've sought for help with a private wise-woman in Nottingham because I didn't want to use one that knew all of you men."

The end of her statement had fallen out in a clump of words but, the message seemed to have gotten across just fine. The effect was immediate. Will's face shot up as if completely surprised at the answer and the tips of his ears began burning red.

"Um—I—I—," was the best Will could get out before Djaq dropped back down to her dishes. She gathered them all up in her arms, though over half were still unclean, and began hurrying back to camp.

"I'll see you back at camp Will," Djaq whispered with her head down as she practically sprinted back to camp.

Will stood dumbstruck in the spot where she had left him. Something just didn't click for him. He could understand why Djaq would be so embarrassed to tell him but something just didn't feel quite right. When Will had a hunch, he knew he was usually right. And his intuition was telling him that it wasn't a wise-woman Djaq was meeting. This meant one thing.

Next time Djaq went on one of her little trips, Will was going to follow her.

* * *

><p>Allan sat on the edge of his bed with his head between his hands. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. Ever since his meeting with the Sherriff, Gisbourne and Greydan Allan felt anxiety crawl under his skin and into his belly. He had been sick at least four times. When he had gotten back to his room, he had passed out. Maybe he was overreacting but, this man felt different.<p>

Yes, Djaq had been in dangerous situations before but something about Sir Lucian Greydan made his skin break out in sweats. He knew this guy meant business, and the Sherriff was exuberant with Prince John's choice in sending this particular 'close friend'.

After hearing the rest of the Sherriff and Greydan's plan, Allan left the room as soon as he was dismissed and sprinted to the nearest private corner to decorate the halls with the contents of his stomach. He could still hear the evil plan that had been set out before him and he knew he had to tell Djaq as soon as possible. His mind flashed back to last night and a wave of nausea hit him once again.

_The Sherriff, after Greydan revealed the target of his plan, had jumped up from his desk and clapped his hands so loudly that they sounded like claps of thunder in the eerie silence of the night. _

"_Well Greydan? Let's finish planning the rest of this…this mission. It needs a name I believe. What do you think Gisbourne? What should we call this masterpiece?" The Sherriff barely gave time for his closest man to answer before turning around with a manic gleam in his eye._

"_I've got it! We'll simply call it…Mission Saracen. Quick, easy to remember, especially for the simple minded, eh Gisbourne?" The Sherriff nudged the dour knight with his elbow and turned back to Greydan, his eyes begging for more information. _

"_Alright Greydan, you've given us a lovely little tease. But how about the details, hmm? I would love to know every little detail of this ingenious Mission Saracen. Come now, don't make me beg." But he was practically begging, all he needed to do was get down on his knees. Allan was sickened by the image of such a simpering fool as the leader of one of England's greatest counties. _

"_Indeed Sherriff I will tell you all you need to know. However, I feel uncomfortable telling it in present company." Allan surged with anger, he can't leave now. He needs to know as much information as possible to tell Djaq, she needs to understand how dangerous this will be. _

_The Sherriff looked at Gisbourne and then back at Greydan. "I assure you Sir Lucian that whatever you tell me you can say in front of Gisbourne." Allan knew this tone of voice, the Sherriff was growing impatient._

"_It is not Gisbourne I'm worried about." Greydan looked at Allan and the trickster once again felt a chill seep into his bones. That man gave him the creeps, it was for certain. The Sherriff had obviously forgotten that Allan was in the room, and as soon as he looked at him he began yelling in frustration._

"_Out! You heard the man, out! Gisbourne get your lackey out of this room, now!" Gisbourne grabbed Allan by the scruff of his collar and threw him out of the dark room into the silent castle hallway. Before he could even turn back around to look inside, the door was slammed shut behind him and the lock clicked shut. Allan was locked out, and all the information he needed was locked in. _

Allan was brought back to the present and rushed to window, retching outside onto the ground below. His stomach was already completely empty, and his body felt stiff from the constant dry heaving. He knew nothing. Allan was always the one with the information, always knowing what to tell the rest of the gang when they needed to know something.

What was he supposed to do now? The best he had was to tell Djaq that there was a new man in the castle that had a plan focusing on her, and that she had to watch out everywhere she went. Like she would even listen, Djaq always seemed to disregard her own safety for the safety of others. Allan felt the need to talk to her before, now he was desperate. He needed to talk to Djaq soon.

Grabbing his cloak, he swung it around his shoulders and flipped up the dark green hood so no one would notice and interrupt him. He was a man with a job to do. He quickly left his room in the castle, speedily walked through the courtyard and into the surrounding town of Nottingham. He passed tarp covered shops with limited amounts of food; some apples here, cabbages there, perhaps some loaves of bread. Next was the butcher, whose scraps of meat had a green tinge to them and, despite it being late autumn and rather chilly out, the remaining flies in Nottingham seemed to find their way to them.

He passed by the blacksmith, the beggars, and came to the area of town stocked with pubs and inns. Snagging a piece of chalk from within his pocket, he walked up to the post outside _The Golden Arrow_, the last place he and Djaq had spent the night. He drew a large 'D' on the post in chalk and looked around hoping no one had noticed. Tomorrow was when the gang did their drop-offs in Nottingham and Djaq would certainly pass by his mark. She would see the 'D' and leave a mark telling him when and where to meet. He prayed she was safe until tomorrow, and that she would meet him before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like I said, please review! I need at LEAST FIVE before I update :) So get going! 3


	9. Leaving Messages

**A/N:** Hellooooo everybody! I do apologize for my break in updating, but I was holding out for those five reviews! Quite sad to say that I'm once again stuck at three :( I did absolutely adore what you guys wrote me (you know who you are) but I was hoping for just two more little messages. How about this time around, huh? I _did_ make this chapter nice and long. And trust me, I know you'll love it :) R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Leaving Messages<strong>

The next day dawned sunny and frigid. As Djaq slowly awoke, the bright glow which promised warmth was followed by a blistering breeze which tore through the walls of the camp and Djaq's layers of blankets. Curling into a ball on her side, Djaq faced back towards the wall and clamped her mouth shut, quieting the chatter of her teeth as she shivered.

_I don't understand, what was that dream? So strange, so very strange._

Fighting the quick loss of remembrance, Djaq brought her mind back to the dream she had had that night. It left a sick and twisted feeling in her stomach, and she reached for the dagger under her pillow subconsciously. She could see bits and pieces as clear as if they were real life. But others were blurred and faded, keeping her from seeing the whole picture. Fighting the cold that slowed her brain to the point of incompetence, Djaq began fitting the puzzle pieces of her dream together again.

_It seemed normal at first; Djaq was wandering through the forest in the mid-afternoon, the sun standing proudly at its highest point. It was the warmth that threw her; it was far too warm to be late-October weather. But she wasn't complaining. The warmth reminded her of home._

_She had soon reached her favorite section of the forest, the place where she would often run off to clear her head when camp life became far too much to handle. Looking up, she came to two tall sycamore trees. They stood crooked, bending in towards each other where their branches met and began to intertwine. _

She could remember when the gang had finally become close with her and she was taken there by Allan. He had told her the story of these trees, which of course at the time she filed away as completely ridiculous. He had grabbed her hand and dragged her to where the trees met, forcing her to run her fingers along the weaving, knotted branches.

"We in England call these the marriage trees", was how Allan began his story, trying to impress her with his knowledge of the world, "See, when two trees of the same type are grown so close together, they begin to grow as one, like husband and wife. They say if you kiss under the trees, the person you kiss will be with you forever." She had looked at him then, feeling her heart jump in her throat as he leaned in closer and closer. Just before their lips touched, the memory faded and she remembered that she was supposed to be piecing together her dream.

_Damn it Djaq, focus would you?_

_She remembered reaching the tree and sitting underneath where Allan and she had shared their first kiss._

She had slapped him after, blaming his cheeky behavior for his nonsensical actions. But she couldn't deny that, at the time it was the best moment in her life.

_She heard a voice yelling her name then, sounding far off to the right of her secluded position. She knew that voice anywhere, even in the sanctity of her dreams. _

"_Djaq? Djaq! Where are you?" Allan came tearing into view, the sunlight glinting of the golden tresses of his hair and fear shining in his beautiful eyes. Djaq was instantly alarmed._

_She stood up and ran over, meeting him half way in a tight embrace that left her breathless._

"_I knew I would find you here love, I needed to find you. I've got to warn you, you aren't safe here." Allan cupped Djaq's soft cheeks in his hands, boring into her eyes with a look that demanded she listen. "Do you understand love? He's coming for you, he knows you're here. I need to keep you safe at all costs, so run Djaq, I need you to run now."_

_Djaq didn't understand what he meant. He? Who's he? Who was coming for her?_

"_No, Allan! I'm a fighter, let me fight with you! We can protect each other. Don't leave me." Djaq grappled for the sword that was always at her waist, but she realized it was nowhere in sight. She could feel her heartbeat quicken in its pace, fear restored her past calm. _

"_I will never leave you Djaq. I kissed you under that tree", Allan glanced back at the married trees behind them, "and we will be together always. I promise you that." Just before he reached in for a brush of the lips, a loud rustling was heard from behind Allan._

"_No, no Djaq, he's found us. You've got to run. Run, now!" Pushing Djaq away from the rustle Allan turned to face the tall figure behind him. Djaq couldn't see the face of the man, it seemed so blurry in her mind. He was simply tall, very tall. _

_Djaq then took off running, feeling fear reach a height it never had before. She couldn't breathe; it was clawing up her throat with a sick hot power that engulfed all other senses but her ability to run. With a last glance over her shoulder, she could see Allan laying on the ground. His brilliant eyes glassing over and a trickle of blood seeping from the corner of the mouth that would never grin at her again, Djaq realized that she lost him, forever. She suddenly felt two large hands grab her, and then she woke._

She didn't have to relive the dream, simply looking back on it was enough to make Djaq's eyes sting with tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat that choked her and wiped the trail of salty tears away from her cheek.

Sitting up and shaking her head, Djaq realized that the men were still cocooned away in their bunks, every blanket wrapping every inch of skin. Seeing that Much was still fast asleep, Djaq decided to let him stay that way while she started a fire and breakfast. She had left over half the dishes she was supposed to have cleaned dirty last night, making breakfast while the manservant slept was the least she could do.

Hurrying as quickly as she could, Djaq ran out of the camp and into the wall of cold that left her gasping for breath. She returned a few minutes later, cheeks burning red and carrying a bundle of sticks and logs that could be used for the fire. She placed them down on the floor as quietly as she could, hoping not to wake her friends. She let out a soft giggle at seeing Robin, wrapped up so tightly in his blankets that only his nose could be seen. She couldn't help but think; oh did she love her boys.

Quickly lighting the fire in the kitchen, Djaq set about frying some of the bacon that was left from their last raid of food. They most definitely needed to restock soon; they were awfully low on supplies. On top of the slabs of bacon, which were now popping and sizzling satisfyingly in the red hot pan, Djaq scrounged up three eggs which she would scramble and divide and one small remaining loaf of crusty bread.

She wouldn't necessarily call herself the best of cooks, and Allah knows she couldn't do more than some bacon and eggs, but it was the least she could do for the others. And it helped to keep her mind off her eerie dreams, the frightened feeling still looming over her shoulder. For now, she was far too afraid to turn around and look it in the eye.

Knowing she would probably regret how cold it would make her, Djaq walked over to the pail of water which sat in the corner of the kitchen. Taking one large, deep breath, Djaq plunged her head, ears and all, into the water and let her mind go numb. It was so freezing cold it felt almost hot. And when she took her head out, shaking the water off and letting it fly around the room in icy droplets, her nightmare was the farthest thing from her mind. She could feel the rivulets drip down into her collar and reach down to her breasts.

She heard a gentle cough sound from behind her and she whipped her head around, her hair falling wetly in odd angles on her forehead. There stood Will, scruffy before his morning shave and still bleary from the night's sleep. His collar laid open a few buttons and his forearms once again flexed from his rolled up sleeves. Djaq was amazed; he stood completely unruffled by the cold morning air. She had to admit, she was jealous of his thick English blood.

Then she realized how absolutely ridiculous she must have looked. There she stood, her head sopping wet from having dunked it in a bucket of ice cold water. _Great going Djaq._ Remembering her manners, Djaq, attempting nonchalance, ruffled her wet hair with her fingers and muffled and simple "Good morning" to her friend.

Will smiled back at her dreamily, almost as if he was still asleep, and returned the pleasantry. "Good morning to you too Djaq," he said as he strode by her towards the bucket. He grabbed it and walked outside, Djaq following his back with her eyes.

Standing outside, Will yanked his worn shit over his head leaving him half-bare in the early winter weather. His pale body was lean, but with every inch covered in the wiry muscles of a carpenter. Then he took the bucket and turned it over above his head, allowing the remaining water to cascade down over his body. Djaq couldn't breathe, she was simply struck by how handsome the man outside was. She could see the water trail down over his back and shoulders, and when he turned droplets remained on his chest and abs. the water darkened his hair to a sultry black and left it entirely drenched into flatness.

_So…handsome. Allah oh Allah is he glorious._

Her mind's wanderings were broken apart by a sleepy Much, who raised his head and sniffed the open air.

"Is something burning Djaq?" he asked her, still sniffing for signs of smoke.

With a gasp Djaq tore her eyes away from Will and back to the bacon, which was now mostly burnt. Removing the charred slices of what was once meat and cracking the eggs into the fat left over in the pan, she scrambled the yolks with a wooden spoon, taking her charged emotions out on the bubbling yellow mixture.

_Well, I hope the boys don't mind their bacon on the crisp side._

* * *

><p>After the gang had eaten breakfast, the bacon having been swallowed a bit forcefully, they gathered their gear and met just outside camp so Robin could dole out the agenda for the day.<p>

"Alright lads," the leader began, his bow casually slung over his shoulders as he addressed the group, "we've got a busy day ahead of us so we're probably going to be out from now until nightfall." Much groaned and was about to protest when Robin silenced him with a steely look. No doubt the man was concerned whether or not lunch was on the to-do list.

Robin cleared his throat and continued on, scratching at the overgrown scruff which adorned his cheeks. "Now, first things first we'll need to visit our stores to get the necessary food for our drops today. I hate to admit it but we gained five more families in need of food from last week's drops." Djaq's heart fell at the man's announcement, she hated that the list grew every week. It made giving to the poor much harder, with not much left to provide.

"So, with the increase in places to visit, I think we need to divide and conquer today. Most of the families that signed on were from Clun and Locksley, with one new addition from Nottingham. Since there's less drops to make for the latter, I figured we'd put the extra man on the Clun-Locksley run. Much, John, you'll come with me. Will and Djaq I'll send you off to handle things in Nottingham." Robin fixed Djaq with a grin that she couldn't seem to reciprocate.

He was smiling because he thought he was doing her a favor, he thought she _wanted_ to spend extra time with the carpenter. _Oh Robin, sometimes you need to stop trying so hard._ She looked over at Will who was once again staring at her. She was beginning to realize he did that more often than she noticed. Nervously, she began to shuffle under his gaze.

"Well? We go", said John, rousing the gang to trudge off through the barren trees and towards the nearby food stores.

In what seemed to Djaq to be hours later, they finally reached the shed which held the food given away on drop days. _Damn this cold to Hell. Ten minutes turns to ten hours and I can't feel my toes._ Djaq wiggled her small digits within her boots and sighed when she realized they had completely lost feeling.

Today's weather was especially bad. _She needed a cheeky trickster to warm her up…_Djaq mentally shook herself. She had got to learn to focus more or she'd never get the deliveries done.

Saying goodbye to their companions for the day, John, Much and Robin headed west towards Locksley while Will and Djaq turned south towards Nottingham. _Maybe, just maybe, I could get to see Allan! _The thought warmed her from the inside out and the walk certainly seemed to move by much quicker.

About halfway to Nottingham, Djaq heard Will clearing his throat and trying to grab her attention. Heaving a sigh and shifting the overflowing bag of food to her other shoulder, Djaq replied, "Yes Will, what is it?" She had been dreading the awkward discussion she knew he would start about last night since Robin had paired the two of them together. _Why does it always seem to be the two of us paired off? _

Will, carrying two massive sacks that were both larger than the one Djaq was lugging blushed pink as soon as Djaq spoke to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but after two tried nothing came out. Finally the third time around Will softly mumbled, "About yesterday Djaq, I'm sorry if I—I embarrassed you. I didn't mean to pry; I was just concerned that something was wrong. I wanted to be totally sure that everything was alright."

The smoldering gaze that followed was enough to make Djaq's shoulders sag with remorse. She loved Allan dearly, but she needed to figure out a way to be with him without lying to everyone else she cared for. Looking back towards the path in front, Djaq could see the walls of Nottingham come into view. _Allah be praised._

"Look Will, thank you for your concern, but maybe it'd be better if we didn't bring this up again. I forgive you; now let's just get these drop-offs over and done with, alright?" Djaq moved forward with a fresh quickness in her step, eager to finish her day's work and climb back into the warm blankets of her bunk back at camp. Will followed behind, his long-legged stride easily matching and then over taking Djaq's.

Looking over his shoulder Will smiled at Djaq, playfully calling out to her, "What's the matter Djaq? I thought you hated to lose in competition." It was true beyond belief, Djaq hated being bested. Ever since she was a young girl she always felt the need to run faster, learn more, and fight harder than anyone else, even the boys. Maybe that's why she came to the gang, because she knew no other woman had.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Djaq tightened the grip on her load of food and began a slow jog, her joints stiff from walking in the cold. She soon met Will, who was still walking, and slowly inched out in front of him. Hearing him pick up his pace, she felt a rush of adrenaline seize her as she began to sprint, laughing at the joy she felt at getting to race like a child once more.

Seeing the entrance to Nottingham come into sight, Djaq slowed down and came to a stop, resting her hands on her knees as she fought to catch her breath. Puffs of steam billowed in front of her face with every exhale, and a moment later Will stood in front of her panting with just as much force.

"Lord Djaq, I—forgot—how bloody—_fast_—you were," Will's sentence came across in broken bits and pieces making Djaq laugh as she heard it.

"It's not my fault you're so out of shape Will, obviously you should be running more often," Djaq grinned at the shocked carpenter. His look of surprise quickly faded into one of humor, followed finally by revenge. Before she could react, Will pounced on Djaq, sending her flat on her back and pinned beneath the hard muscles she had seen that morning.

The wind rushed out of Djaq's lungs, but not entirely because she was tackled. Djaq stared into the shimmering green eyes that sparkled playfully as their noses brushed at the closeness of their position. After a moment, Will's eyes began to darken with a look Djaq had seen Allan wear a hundred times: lust.

With a cough and a quick shove, Djaq nudged Will off of her a picked her bag off the ground. Brushing the dirt off her clothes and flipping her hood up to shade her Saracen features, Djaq began walking towards the open gate if Nottingham, motioning to Will to hurry up and gather his things. They had deliveries to make.

Sneaking into Nottingham wasn't too difficult; Djaq tossed and extra loaf of bread to the beggars living down in the empty moat in front of the castle, who then caused a massive ruckus as they fought over every last crumb. The guards stationed in front of the gate, which normally would have stopped Will and Djaq to look into their bags, ran over to the sea of rag covered bodies to break up the fight. Slipping quietly into the castle completely unseen, Djaq and Will set right to work.

Moving within the shadows and under the cover of buildings and tarps, Will and Djaq shuffled from one house to the next, having easily memorized who was and wasn't on their list. Coming down to the last two stops, Djaq saw that the new house on the list was almost directly across from _The Golden Arrow_. The Saracen couldn't help but smile as she remembered her last night there with Allan, her handsome rogue of a lover.

Djaq froze when a white sign on the front of the _Arrow_ suddenly caught her eye. Will had continued up ahead, moving into the house, and Djaq quickly jogged over to see if the sign was for her. The massive 'D' that had been scribed in thick white chalk was a message from Allan; he wanted to meet again soon.

Looking back over her shoulder to make sure Will was nowhere in sight, Djaq withdrew the piece of black writing coal that she always carried in her purse. Thinking quickly about when she could next successfully leave the gang for the night, Djaq drew three lines within the top of the 'D', the sign for her and Allan to meet in three days time. Underneath that in the center of the letter, Djaq next drew a small circle followed by another small vertical line, telling Allan that they would meet one hour after nightfall. Looking around for where they should next meet, Djaq wrote two capital B's at the bottom of the 'D', saying that they would be meeting at the Blue Boar Inn. Tucking the coal back into the pouch at her waist, Djaq turned back around to find Will, hoping they would complete their last drop off and return home quickly.

Hidden under the shadows stood Will, watching Djaq leave her message to whoever she would come to visit then scamper off presumably to find him. He was so tempted to erase that message and prevent her from seeing this mystery person but, he had an idea of who he was. And he needed to be certain.

Suddenly he saw Djaq coming towards him out of the corner of his eye; he looked over and saw the flush in her cheeks, the glint of happiness in her eye. Obviously she was very excited to be meeting this person; Will thought it was safe to assume it was a he. _Not a wise-woman then, why would you be lying Djaq? What could you possibly be hiding from us?_

"Will? Are you ready for the last drop? We're almost done, and I'm freezing so let's get this done and go home," with a quick smile Djaq hurried off to the last house on the list. Will, his mind still swirling with his musings followed behind in a dazed stupor. _She couldn't be meeting…no, no way would Djaq do that. She would never betray the gang like that—would she?_ Quieting his mind for now Will entered the last house with Djaq, emptying what was left of his pack of food on the kitchen table.

His last thought on the matter finished as soon as they were on their way back home.

_If it's you Allan A'Dale, I'll kill you with my bare hands._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Angsty Will much? Psshh, I'd say. But what's gonna happen in three days? and what about Djaq's dream? You'll have to review and read next time to find out ;) I know, I'm a tricky lil thing. But please review, I would LOVE to have five this time around 3


	10. Followed

**A/N:** Hello again everybody! Let me tell you, you guys gave me quite the scare, for a while i had noo reviews. But you came through :) love you guys. Yulecogs, soulprovider and anonymous I do hope yo ulove this chapter. It's the longest yet! And for any other readers out there (which I hope there are) please shoot me a review as well! The more I get, the longer and jucier the chapters, and the quicker they'll come.

Also, this chapter took me a while, I'm not totally in love with it quite yet :/ But review and please make me feel better about it! I'm also brainstorming some ideas for a Harry Potter story, so if you like me here, hopefully you'll like my new one when it comes out as well. Well, enjoy my friends!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Followed<strong>

Allan checked the night after the gang's deliveries and sure enough, Djaq had left him a message within the white 'D' he had made outside _The Golden Arrow._ From the marks and letters she had left in her dainty handwriting, he knew they would be meeting in three days time at the Blue Boar Inn.

_Three days, why couldn't it be sooner Djaq? Oh love, you'll be the death of me someday._

Sighing and turning back towards the castle, Allan moved stealthily to avoid any extra attention. Lately his trickster sense had been going haywire, every sound and sight making his mind rush. Ever since Greydan and his small band of followers had moved into the castle, nothing seemed right.

_Well, as right as anything could be in the castle._

It wasn't totally dark yet, and Allan had been told earlier that Guy wanted to meet with him before sundown. As his 'right-hand man' Allan needed to run all the errands Guy didn't want others to know about, whether they be too confidential or too embarrassing.

_Lord like the time Guy had me go find him a private physician to cure some rash he got on his ass…laughed myself silly for days with that one._

Looking back on it Allan allowed himself another laugh as he climbed to steps of the castle, nodding at the guards that he passed by on his way. Before long Allan reached Gisbourne's door and knocked solidly, walking in as soon as he heard the yell of 'enter!'

Gisbourne stood by his window, overseeing the dimming world of Nottinghamshire below him. The sun was slowly turning a golden orange and the sky seemed to bleed with shades of pink and red. Winter was finally rearing its ugly head around and the weather was expected to drastically change within the next week. Most farmers believed the first frost was days away and they hurried to harvest was bare crops they had.

Allan closed the door softly so not to disturb Guy's thoughts, he knew one thing his boss hated was disturbances as he pouted his day away pining for Lady Marian. The trickster stood for a few minutes, the room completely silent with sounds only heard from down below in the town. Finally Guys turned and looked him up and down.

"Allan, glad to see you arrived," Guy strode to his desk to retrieve a slip of paper, which he folded into an envelope and promptly sealed with some liquid wax.

_Good God is he really still sore about me missing that meeting?…the one time I don't show…_

Pushing away his thoughts for now, Allan watched as Guy slowly strode towards him with the envelope. The black-haired man placed the envelope delicately into his man's now opened palm, fixing Allan with a steely glare as he did so.

"This letter is to be delivered _directly_ to Lady Marian. You are to make no stops on your delivery, I expect a response from her later today and I will be asking her if the letter was delivered and if it was sealed properly upon said delivery. Do I make myself clear?" Allan mutely nodded his understanding, thinking all the while what message this could have been if it was handled with such importance.

After a wave of the hand for his dismissal, Allan trudged off to find Marian, moving first towards her quarters on the next level up. Come to think of it, Allan hadn't seen Marian in days. Lately she was either fighting with the Sherriff or avoiding Guy completely, and Allan doubted she had even been out to visit Robin in a week's time.

Arriving at her door, Allan softly knocked and called out to the woman. "Marian? Marian open up it's me All—", before he could finish the sentence Allan was pulled inside by soft white hands and pushed against the wall next to the door, a dagger pressing forcefully against his bobbing Adam's apple. Staring into his eyes was Marian's fierce blue-green gaze, the fire of anger burning into Allan. She didn't lessen her grip on Allan's collar or the hold on her hairpin dagger.

Nervously, Allan began to speak, "Um, Marian, I'm not being funny or anything but do you mind not stabbing me? I'm just here to deliver something to you, not take you away anywhere." Marian's gaze seemed to clear and she shook her head slightly, brown curls bobbing back and forth. She quickly released her hold on Allan and went to sit on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Allan; I don't know what has come over me. I've just been so angry and jumpy lately and I was worried that the Sherriff or Guy had sent you." Marian leaned her elbows onto her knees and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking in anger. Never, not once had Allan seen her like this. This wasn't the Marian he knew.

Over the past few weeks, Allan and Marian had grown a sort of bond as she remained locked up in the castle. She still branded him as a traitor to the gang (which she still held some disdain for) but there was an uneasy understanding between the two which kept them from each other's throats. A mutual dislike for the Sherriff and Guy was probably what had spawned it.

Despite their new found relationship as acquaintances, Marian and Allan agreed to not talk about plans that either the Sherriff or Robin had. It kept the slate completely clean. He wished just once he could talk to her about Greydan, but the Sherriff had the man so secretive that most people in the castle didn't know he existed, though they saw his men out and about. Greydan was the sort of person who was seen only if he wanted to be.

Allan walked over to Marian and sat next to her on the bed, softly rubbing the spot between her shoulder blades in an attempt to comfort her. Allan didn't often comfort women; he wasn't so used to the position of being a caretaker.

_Unless it were Djaq. I'd rub her back in comfort until she cried her eyes out and my hand was raw and bleeding._

After a few minutes, Marian's tears subsided and she began to quietly chuckle. "Good Lord Allan I am such a mess," she wiped the corners of her eyes carefully with the corner of her sleeve and looked at her companion. Allan reached into his pocket and withdrew the sealed letter.

He coughed and rubbed to back of his neck with the hand that didn't hold Guy's message and carefully worked out what to say to Marian. "Well you see Marian, Guy did send me," she immediately stiffened at his side, "but not to take you anywhere! Strictly to give you this message. He was real careful about my delivery too. Didn't want me to see what was inside." He handed her the envelope which she carefully examined, and then placed in her lap.

Her fighting demeanor had returned and a thoughtful look now graced her features. "This must be very important Allan, for him to not want you anywhere near it. I'm going to open it now; I won't mention you were here when I did." With a wink she went to retrieve a letter opener from her desk in the corner, and then sliced open the wax seal that closed away the envelope's contents.

Marian's eyes flitted over the paper, darting from side to side as she took in Guy's message. Eagerness gave way to confusion; Allan could see that she reread the letter. She glanced up and towards Allan, slowly handing him the small note that was scrawled over in Guy's messy handwriting.

The letter was direct and succinct, void of emotion and dripping with a sense of…Guy. It read:

_Dear Lady Marian,_

_I hope you do not question that I wish this letter to remain only between us; I have not even let Allan read its contents._

Allan snorted and continued reading on, mentally laughing at Guy's attempts to keep secrets from the once trickster.

_I also implore you to understand my instructions when I say you must leave the castle immediately. The Sherriff has business to attend to and wishes you to ride northwest to Manchester for a period of time. You will be chaperoned by some of my most trusted guards and kept perfectly safe. I'm sorry, but you cannot stay in the castle whilst the Sherriff is doing his work. You __will__ follow these orders. Consider it the vacation you have so desperately asked for. Pack necessities for at least two weeks. More will be provided to you if need be. Enjoy your time, and please remember my ever present offer. _

_Yours,_

_Sir Guy of Gisbourne_

Allan, like Marian, reread the letter; just to be sure he could memorize its contents. Once he could remember what was written, he gave the letter back to Marian.

"I don't like this Marian, Guy never wants you out of his sight. This isn't like him at all," Allan squinted back towards the last line of the letter: _please remember my ever present offer._ Marian saw him stare and immediately flushed red.

_Ahh…the ever present offer being the ever present proposal._

"He's still at you for that isn't he Marian? Wanting you to be Lady Gisbourne?" Allan grinned slightly, knowing this was the one topic that always riled up Marian.

"He's absolutely ridiculous Allan. He needs to stop this attempt to marry me, it's driving me absolutely mad," in a huff Marian threw the letter on to her bed and sat down, crossing her arms angrily.

"Well look at it this way Marian, at least you'll have a nice little 'vacation' away from him," bringing her attention back to the main point of the letter, Allan could see Marian's mind whir with thought and confusion.

"He's planning something big…isn't he Allan?" Marian finally met eyes with the once member of Robin's gang, a tinge of worry seeping in at the corners. "Please Allan; please tell me that Robin won't be hurt in all of this." After her father's death, Marian had been desperate to keep Robin safe, despite the fact that she couldn't see him with the lockdown she had been under.

To be honest, Allan didn't know where Robin played in all of this. He knew that the end goal of the Sherriff's master plan was to take down all of Robin's gang, especially their fearless leader, but Robin always wormed his way out of danger. It was Djaq he really worried about, she was the only one in any immediate danger. Not to mention the fact that if he told Marian Robin would be in trouble, she would try to stay in the castle, and the Sherriff would definitely punish her for that sort of insubordination. She had no excuse to stay anymore, her father was no longer in the castle and everyone knew she was desperate for escape. She had to go, there was no avoiding it.

"No Marian, Robin isn't going to be hurt from this. At least, I don't believe so. Just trust me; you need to get far away from here, as far as possible. Something big is going on in Nottingham, and you don't want to be here when it starts. Just be safe, that will help Robin most of all."

Before Marian could grab him and force him to stay, Allan left the room and began walking towards his own quarters. He had less than three days now to waste until he could hold his Saracen warrior in his arms once again.

_It's going to be a long three days._

* * *

><p>Djaq paced back and forth outside the camp, ignoring Much's order to spend her time collecting firewood for the rest of the gang. Fiddling repeatedly with the fastening pin of her cloak, Djaq attempted to mentally calm herself down.<p>

_I'm seeing Allan tonight. My Allan, tonight. But tonight just seems so far away. _

Finding a large rock at the edge of the clearing she stumbled into, Djaq walked over and sat down. Closing her eyes and taking a solid deep breath.

_In, out. Just like Father taught me. Deep breaths calm the mind and the soul. Calm. In, out._

She sat like that for about five minutes, letting the sweeping movement of her breaths relax her entire being. Her heartbeat slowed down, allowing her mind to clear into a blissful blankness. The sounds of the forest were almost nonexistent. The first frost of the year had come yesterday, making the mood of the camp bleak and glum.

Needless to say snow was right around the corner, and if Djaq hated one thing more than being cold it was being cold _and_ wet. They didn't have such horrendous weather back in her homeland. In the Holy Land, it was blissfully blistering heat, that cooled just enough in the darkness of night. The sun beat down on the world and warmed it with Allah's love.

_Obviously Allah doesn't love England. Allah doesn't give those he loves freezing temperatures and blankets of snow._

Shaking her head, Djaq drew her thick winter clothes tighter around her, hiding her hands in the folds of cloth. At least her bed would be nice and warm tonight. Just thinking of such a thing made Djaq blush and grin, Allan had been rubbing off on her far too much.

Sighing and standing, her limbs creaking in the cold air, Djaq stumbled around and collected firewood like Much had asked. As much as she loved the manservant, she hated doing the work he asked for. She was a fighter, not a housemaid. If she wanted to tend to men's needs she would have stayed out of the cold of England.

_If it were Allan, I would take care of him like a wife should._

The thought had been so sudden and shocking that Djaq dropped every stick she held in her hands. She gasped in surprise at herself. She had never considered marriage in her future before, but being with Allan had apparently been changing her mind without her realizing. Could she be a wife to Allan? Would he even want her to be?

The idea of being unwanted gave Djaq a sharp pain in her stomach, and she immediately pushed away the notion.

_Today will be a happy day Djaq, stop being so absolutely ridiculous._

Retrieving her dropped firewood, Djaq hurriedly walked back to the camp, ready to ask Robin for the night away to see her 'wise-woman'. Once she had entered, she dropped the sticks into a pile that lay by the door and sat immediately down by the fire that burned brightly in the kitchen. Rubbing and blowing on her hands just barely brought feeling back into the digits, but the fire warmed her numb cheeks and nose.

Suddenly Djaq felt a weight fall down upon her shoulders and she jumped with surprise. Whipping her head around, her nose just brushed the nose of one of the men. A man with very bright green eyes. Djaq swallowed thickly, Will was too close for her to even form words.

"I didn't mean to startle you Djaq; you just looked rather cold and I figured you could use the extra blanket," Will pulled his face away and grinned at the woman, who was still staring silently. Djaq turned back towards the fire and mentally berated herself. She moved the blanket and was overwhelmed by Will's musky scent, and she couldn't help but inhale the hints of wood and man that just screamed Will Scarlett.

She lifted her gaze over the fire where she caught Robin's eye. Robin just grinned and winked at her, his eyes darting between Djaq and Will so rapidly that she was surprised he wasn't dizzy. Djaq just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_Honestly, all men think about are women. _

Will wandered over to Much who was picking through the pieces of firewood and finding what would burn longest as they made dinner. Will, when Much wasn't looking, would steal some of the thicker pieces and tuck them into his pockets, most likely to be whittled away in the carpenter's spare time.

Seeing that Will was out of earshot, Djaq got Robin's attention and waved him over to her. Robin sat on the wooden bench next to his friend and dangled his hands above the flames.

"What can I do for you today Djaq?" Robin asked, sensing that the woman had a question for him.

"I just was going to ask Robin if I could leave the camp tonight," Djaq's voice dropped even lower, "I have to go run another one of my private _errands_."

Robin blushed deeply but nodded to Djaq. "Of course my friend just be safe. Are you sure you don't need someone to go with you? Perhaps I can send Will—"

"No!" Djaq loudly interrupted, earning attention from the other members of the gang. Even Little John raised his head to look at the pair. More quietly Djaq continued, "No, no Robin I promise I will be fine. She even has rooms for me to stay overnight so I won't be out wandering around when I shouldn't be. Don't you worry about me."

Plastering a false smile onto her face, Djaq waited until Robin hesitantly nodded once again and moved away before she heaved a sigh of relief. Glee bubbled up within her, now all she had to do was meet Allan. She was seeing him finally after what felt like weeks and she couldn't be happier.

The conversation between Djaq and Robin didn't go unnoticed by Will as he stood in the corner of the camp. He knew what this meant; he could see it in her eyes. She was leaving once again tonight. And he would be following her.

About half an hour after the sun had gone to rest for the night; Djaq stood and prepared herself for her 'errand'. Grabbing her traveling cloak and swinging it over her shoulders, she flipped the hood over her head and smiled as she bent to tug on her boots.

"Djaq," Much questioned from where he lay in his bunk, "why are you getting ready to go out? Surely you aren't leaving the camp tonight." The man chuckled at Djaq's antics, thinking that her venturing out in the cold darkness was completely implausible.

"Actually Much, I have an errand to run tonight. Never fear, I'll be back tomorrow," Djaq smiled at Much's puzzled expression and left the camp with a swirl of her gray woolen cloak. The last thing she heard was Much's questioning of Robin: "Master, surely…!"

Shaking her head and laughing lightly, Djaq ignored the cold that wrapped its unwelcomed arms around her body and focused solely on what lie just a few minutes ahead. Her thoughts were so centered on Allan, that she couldn't hear the footsteps of the man who followed behind her.

* * *

><p>Will hid behind yet another building, taking the extra precaution despite knowing that Djaq probably couldn't see him in the jet black darkness of the early-winter night. He drew his collar up over his nose and mouth, keeping the puffs of his breath from giving away his position. Leaving the camp was simple enough; Robin and the other men were already worried about Djaq venturing into Nottingham alone, Will was just the gentleman who volunteered to ensure she made it to her destination safely.<p>

However, now that they had made it into Nottingham, Will could see that the wise-woman was not Djaq's destination. He had followed her through the forest, thanking God for Djaq not having heard the many twigs he broke with his clumsy feet. However nimble his carpenter's hands may be, his father always told him he was born with two left feet.

Djaq, although her mind seemed to be elsewhere, still remembered the basics of remaining safe, which was a great relief to Will. Even though she was hiding something from the gang, Will still loved her. He didn't think he could stop loving her.

Will peeked around the corner of the house he hid behind, seeing Djaq check side to side before stepping into the rowdy pub of _The Blue Boar Inn._ Will cursed.

_She's meeting someone in there, but whom? And how can I see it now? I can't just barge in to every room in the Inn…_

Will racked his brain looking for an answer; he couldn't leave this mystery unfinished now that he had come so far. Squeezing his eyes together he gripped his hair, _think Scarlett, think._

Then it came to him. He might as well practice his climbing skills. Walking over to the first beams near the entrance of _The Boar_, he scanned his surroundings before reaching up and leaping to grab the first beam. Pulling himself up, he used that as a ledge and pulled himself around to the first window, holding on to the beams above him with the tips of his fingers.

_The things I do for love._

Edging around on the tips of his toes Will came to the first window and peered inside. Empty. Adjusting his grip on the beams above his head Will moved on to the second window, seeing firelight flicker from within. He peeked his head around the corner, finding not his Djaq inside but a fat bearded man laying flat on the bed, being ridden by a buxom brunette and she brayed above him. Will shook his head in disgust, trying to ignore the noises the man and his whore made on the creaking bed.

Will went to continue past the window, hoping the couple was too concerned with their throes of passion that they would miss seeing Will cross over their window. A fire could be seen in the next window as well; perhaps he would find Djaq in this one.

Just as he went to move further to his right, Will's foot slipped on the ledge beneath him and the grip on the rafter became strained, his arm muscles screaming in protest. As his foot slipped, Will's knee banged into the couples window, loud enough that the woman turned to glance over towards him. Their eyes met, and Will rushed to move on to the next window, praying that he would see Djaq.

Will stretched his muscles, hearing the voices within the last room begin to talk, the woman's voice high pitched with fright. He was almost at the window and he stretched his calves even more, happy to use his lanky structure for good. He could see just into the room, enough to catch sight of a small woman dressed in man's clothes, with short spiky black hair that glistened in the dancing light of the flames.

_Djaq._

Hurrying even more Will tried to move to see who she was staring at, his angle wasn't right yet. Djaq was smiling, each one of her pearly white teeth reveled. Before Will could keep going, Djaq began to undress, untying the laces of her white cotton shirt and pulling it over her head. Seeing the woman he loved left in just a breast band, Will was stunned into immobility.

She moved then to unlace her breeches, her boots having already been removed. Will gulped a tightening growing uncomfortably in his own breeches. His attention was diverted however when a man began moving into the window, just his hands reaching out for the moment. Before he could see more of the stranger, a voice sounded from his left.

"You!" Will whipped his head over, meeting the eyes of the bearded man who was obviously interrupted from his nightly carousing. The man yelled yet again, this time not to Will.

"Guards! Guards! A thief is climbing the walls!" Will looked down to the ground beneath him and saw the guards who were stationed at the end of the block moving towards him. Windows from other buildings were now opening as the inhabitants of Nottingham were woken from their slumbers.

The man kept his gaze locked on Will, who cursed yet again and gave a quick glance towards the window. Djaq and the stranger were gone, whoever the man may be. The must have moved to the other corner of the room.

Guards were now shouting from down below and Will looked around desperately for an escape. Seeing only one way out, Will began to climb again, reaching up towards the thatch roof of _The Blue Boar Inn._ Once he had gained secure footing, Will took off running, jumping from one roof to the next and the next.

_Just this once, please don't be clumsy._

Leaving the guards, Djaq, and the mystery man behind, Will leapt off into the night, knowing he would have to ask Djaq about this when she was less busy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **Oooooh I bet you wish I kept going with this one! ;) But dontcha worry, we'll be starting with some Allan/Djaq love-li-ness next chapter, but that's the only spoiler you'll be getting from me for now. Super special shout out to whoever can find the "Game of Thrones" line in this chapter! Perhaps I'll even take a request if you get it...ohh boyy...anyway, review!


	11. A Night at The Blue Boar Inn

Hi again! I can't even begin to apologize about how late this chapter is, but just know I am so deeply sorry! I've wanted to write this out for a while but I just haven't had the time. I hope you are all still with me, I'd be so terribly sad if you weren't! As per request, this chapter is completely Allan/Djaq-centric, but be warned there ARE lemons in this one. So I'm sorry if you want to skip it. (And for those who didn't know, the Game of Thrones reference was Will's line: "The things I do for love." A shame no one got it, oh well!)

Well that's enough from me for now, just please read, enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: A Night at The Blue Boar Inn<strong>

As she stepped through the door into the brightly lit _Blue Boar Inn_, Djaq was blown away by the rowdiness of the place. Excitement came from every corner and Djaq's giddiness immediately bloomed with a newfound brightness.

Two fiddlers and a piper played merry tunes in the corner farthest from her and nearest to the fireplace. Several men and some women belted out the lyrics to the current song, off-key in their drunkenness. A few couples danced in an open area where table had been pushed to the side, one woman had even hiked up her skirts and started dancing on an empty table, much to the enjoyment of the men. Barmaids and serving girls twirled amongst the tables, removing empty plates and filling low mugs of ale to the brim.

Djaq noted how much more cheerful this pub was compared to the last.

_I'm glad I picked this one. Surely Allan will love it, perhaps we can even dance before we go upstairs._

Again the bubbling happiness swirled through Djaq's mind, making her feel like a young girl again. Despite the intense warmth coming from the rowdy room, Djaq carefully left her hood up as she approached the owner of the establishment.

Instead of being greeted by the normal burly men who ran most of Nottingham's pubs, she saw behind the bar a beautiful woman with a smiling face. Laugh lines fanned out from lively blue eyes and the woman's red lips never seemed to turn down from their smile. Her long silvery hair was plaited into a messy braid that ran down her back, which whipped back and forth as she moved every which way behind the bar.

_No wonder this place is so successful, it's run by a woman! _Djaq immediately liked this woman. Feeling a sense of comfort and safety as she approached, Djaq slipped off her hood and attempted to catch the woman's attention with a clearing of her throat.

After three attempts at politely gaining the lady's attention and failing, Djaq finally opened her mouth and called out to her. "Excuse me ma'am?" Djaq spoke loudly enough to be heard over the din of the other visitors.

The silver-haired woman looked around to see who had called out to her and wandered over to Djaq after assuming it was her.

"Hello dearie," the woman said, her voice as kind and honeyed as Djaq suspected it would. The Saracen could detect a hint of an Irish brogue lilting around her words, "What can I do for you this evening love? Ale and a warm meal perhaps? Or is it a room you'd be wanting tonight?"

Djaq couldn't help but be elated by how this woman was acting. No one had been so…motherly towards her in a very long time. It was a bittersweet feeling, one that made her want to stay and chat with this Irish lady.

Before she could open her mouth to speak again, the woman was talking to her once more. "Oh by the love of Saint Patrick and Brigid!" Turning back to Djaq she grinned apologetically. "Hold tight for just a minute love, I've a matter to see to across the room. And don't be calling me ma'am or missus, to all of my guests I'm simply Caera." (**A/N****: Pronounced Kay-rah; it means "friend" in Irish)**

Caera picked up a half-pint and slid it towards Djaq who caught it just before it tipped over the edge of the gleaming wooden bar. The Saracen followed the swaying silver-braid as Caera hustled over to the woman who was previously dancing on one of the tables and the men who were blatantly trying to lift up the woman's skirts.

Djaq choked on her ale from laughter as she saw Caera tug the woman down from the table. "Lord almighty Lorraine! Get down from that table before I smack your bottom until you run home crying to your dear mother. And you boys!" The men who were trying to sneakily escape from Caera's attention were snatched by the Irishwoman before they could get away. Though both were much taller and much stronger than Caera, she had to two stopped over and crying out in pain as she twisted an ear with each hand.

"Kieran Phillips and Marcus Donegan, you should be ashamed! I know _your_ mothers brought you up better than to try to raise a girl's skirts like that. Now you're done in _The Boar_ for tonight. Out with you! No doubt you'll be back tomorrow night anyway!" With a single push Caera pushed both men out the door as the other patrons roared with laughter.

Djaq, having stopped her coughing, laughed along with them, happy to be in such a warm environment for the evening. Caera, not having forgotten Djaq sitting at the counter, sauntered over she wiped her hands in the 'glad to be done with that rubbish' motion.

"Now love, why don't you tell me your name and I can get you set up with what you need," the sweet smile was back, light dancing in those young yet wizened eyes. Caera's age was impossible to tell, but Djaq knew her soul was much younger than her body and mind.

Taking another gulp of ale, Djaq felt comfortable enough to reply with the truth. "My name is Djaq, and I was hoping that I could have a room for the night. A friend is coming in later tonight as well."

Caera's smile grew even wider, and the dimples that indented her cheeks reminded Djaq of Allan's grin. "Oh to be young and in love once again," Caera replied, sending a bright blush up to color Djaq's tanned cheeks. "Not to worry love, I've had this pub long enough to not be shocked by any such request. Now let's set you up with a room, possibly away from all this ruckus. Djaq was it? Aye, such a lovely name you've got Djaq."

Caera quickly ushered Djaq out of the common room and into the hallway, next moving up the brightly lit stairwell. Rich wood gleamed on the stair railings and each door in the hallway they came to had brass doorknobs which glimmered in the candle light. Djaq couldn't help but think how fancy the inn seemed, especially being located in the heart of Nottingham.

"I bet you're wondering why my pub looks so lovely. Different from the others around here, much more upper-class you might say. Well it was my late husband Declan's—God rest his soul—last wish that I make _The Boar_ the best pub England's ever seen. And lord knows this town could use a wee bit of cheering up," Caera gave another one of her playful winks and tossed her braid over her shoulder.

The pair had not walked far, but the raucous noise from down below had quieted down just enough for Djaq to think properly without feeling alienated from the cheerful clamor. Pulling out a large brass key which mirrored the many doorhandles in the hall, Caera slipped it into the keyhole and swiftly opened the door.

Inside the room was pitch black, and Caera set immediately to lighting a fire and some of the candles that sat upon the bedside table. As her gray haired friend bustled around the room, Djaq let her excitement once again sweep over her. The thought of soon being cradled in Allan's arms once again sent a tingling warmth from her toes to the tips of her ears.

Soon the room was brightly lit, the fire crackling merrily and the covers drawn down on the bed. The room was just as fashionable and comfortable as the common room and hallway, and Djaq felt a pang of worry seep in to her happiness. Turning to Caera who was on her way out, Djaq called out just as the silver haired spitfire reached the doorway.

"Wait, Caera please. I haven't enough money to afford a room like this for the night," Djaq hung her head shamefully, disheartened that she had to turn on this kind woman's hospitality and another night spent with her beloved trickster.

Caera strode up to Djaq and lightly lifted her chin with her strong fingertips. Brown eyes met bright blue and the crows feet grew deeper as yet another grin cracked across Caera's face. The Irishwoman clucked her tongue before speaking softly to Djaq.

"Oh dear Djaq, I won't be sending you back out into the cold darkness. Especially with your young man on his way, I'm sure he's jumping at the bit to see you. Listen to old Caera: you take the room for the night, don't you worry nothing about paying me. Think of It as a gift from an old woman to a young one," Caera turned again and began walking towards the door as Djaq stood dumbly in silence, struck by the woman's extreme kindness.

Just before she stepped out into the hallway, Caera looked over her shoulder with her back still turned to Djaq. The orange and golden hues of the fire caught the silver highlights in her long plait and she suddenly seemed younger and older at the same time.

"I bet he loves you, this fellow. I can tell you love him just by the way you're waiting for him. I'm an old woman Djaq, and I've already been loved in my life time," Caera turned out into the hallway and Djaq could just catch her last few words, "I would have loved to have a daughter just like you. It's your spirit, it's so beautiful." The silver swinging braid was the last part Djaq could see of her before Caera disappeared from view.

The last comment both warmed and tugged at her heart. Caera was so motherly and kinds, Djaq wished she could stay with her and talk for the rest of the night. And she has spoken about her spirit, just like her father would tell her.

_Safiyah, you are a beautiful young lady. With the spirit of a mighty eagle, you are blessed by Allah inside and out. _

Djaq wiped angrily at the tear which had somehow trickled down her cheek.

"Don't be silly Djaq, now is no time to cry. Allan will be here any minute."

"Or maybe he's already here."

Djaq whipped her head to her left and saw her beloved trickster standing in the doorway, one hand casually tucked into his pocket, his right shoulder leaning against the wooden frame of the door. Djaq's heartbeat quickened at the sight of him.

_Caera left the door open and sent him up, sweet woman._

Allan flung his traveling cloak onto the wooden chair which sat by the fire and hooked the door closed with his foot. He walked quickly to Djaq and kneeled in front of her, cupping her cheek with his callused palm. Djaq's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into his warming touch.

_Allan. I could sit like this forever, my Allan._

"Love, I'm not being funny, but you shouldn't be crying tonight of all nights. How about you tell me what's wrong."

Djaq looked into the green-blue eyes which shown with the earnest look of someone who was desperate to help her, and she shook her head.

"I'm fine Allan, it was just me thinking. I promise that I am alright," Djaq smiled and pushed away her past thoughts. But, she allowed one to creep back into her mind.

"_I bet he loves you, this fellow."_

Looking into Allan's eyes, Djaq couldn't help but wholeheartedly agree. A newfound happiness lifted her spirits, and the infectious feeling soon spread to Allan, who picked Djaq up and began spinning her madly around the room.

Gasping for lack of air, Djaq fought through her fits of giggles and tried to convince Allan to put her back onto her feet, "Allan! Al—Allan! Put me down you…you," but the rest was drowned out by her resounding laughter.

Eventually Allan flung his lover back onto the bed, the pillows bouncing from the sudden attack. Allan flicked off his boots and jumped on after Djaq, sending her into another round of laughs.

"Well now love, did you miss me terribly?" inquired Allan, his cheekiness still shining around the edges of his question.

Djaq twirled the longer strands of Allan's hair between her small tanned fingers, watching the more golden strands catch in the light. "Of course I missed you Allan, I always miss you," Djaq leaned towards Allan's face and rubbed her nose against his, then trailing her lips against his strong cheekbones.

"Yes Djaq, but how _badly_ did you miss me?" Allan's tone deepened into a husky growl and Djaq shivered from the change in his voice.

"Very badly Allan, I can assure you on that," Djaq whispered into his ear, feeling more hungry growls rumble through her playful lover's strong chest.

"Perhaps we should fix that then love. I haven't been able to stop thinking of you since last time," Allan began trailing his hands slowly up Djaq's sides, pushing her thick tunic away from her soft skin.

Before he could stop her, Djaq flipped Allan onto his back, once again showing the immense strength disguised in her petite body. She straddled him for a moment, reveling in the feel of his growing urgency rubbing against her most sensitive parts. Then she rose off his body and the bed, standing up by the fireplace.

Allan groaned and rolled his eyes, too desperate to feel his lover's touch to deal with foreplay. "Djaq, not that I don't _love_ when you start teasing me, but—"

"Shhh Allan, just be silent for now," Djaq placed a finger in front of her lips and motioned for Allan to be silent.

_Not bloody well likely Djaq. You know most of all I can't wait for anything, especially you._

Opening his mouth to retort, Allan snapped his jaw shut when he saw what Djaq began to do.

She began with bending down, the angle giving Allan a full view down the neck of her shirt, and slipping off her boots one at a time, placing them gently on the ground beside her. She stood up once more again, smiling broadly at seeing Allan stare speechlessly at her with his mouth gaping wide. If that wasn't enough to make her happy, the bulge in his pants certainly gave her an ego boost.

_I must admit, this is fun!_ Djaq's inner girl screamed out with the new powerful feeling she felt growing inside of her. _So this is what it means to feel like a woman._

With her grin still stretching from ear to ear, Djaq untucked her shirt from her breeches and pulled it over her head, revealing her the plain brown leather breast band she worn beneath. Allan gulped visibly, his eyes darkening with growing lust.

Djaq lightly trailed her fingertips down her sides and over her belly, catching Allan's eye down towards her breeches. Keeping her eyes solely on Allan's face, she undid the ties on her trousers, pulling one leather lace apart from the other so slowly she was surprised Allan didn't burst with anticipation.

Swaying her hips side to side, Djaq slid her breeches down her slim, tanned legs, kicking them off from around her ankles. She was left only in her underclothes, her back warming from the fire directly behind her.

Allan didn't say a word. He only rose to meet her chocolate brown eyes and crook a finger to beckon her forward. Djaq placed on foot in front of the other until she was able to crawl up towards Allan, and straddle his waist once again. With one hand placed on his chest she could feel the trickster's heart hammering against his ribcage, close to breaking free from its confines. Djaq smiled once more.

"Could it truly be? Have I finally silenced the trickster?" Djaq seductively purred, surprised that she could even reach such a tone with her voice.

Allan finally let out a chuckle, albeit a strangled sounding one and talked once again.

"Stop teasing me woman and get on with it," he huskily muttered before attacking her soft mouth with his own. Heated, fiery passion coursed through both their veins, sending hot desire straight into both of them. Allan sat up and forced Djaq to wrap her legs tightly around his waist, as he moved his own legs over the side of the bed.

Djaq broke their feverish kisses long enough to rip off Allan's shirt, her need for him growing with every moment of their contact. Allan took the opportunity to arch his lover's back and remove her breast band, kissing her small, perky breasts once they were finally uncovered. Her dark nipples hardened from the lips, bites and sucks Allan subjected them to; not that Djaq was complaining. Allan bent further down and nibbled on her sides, sending Djaq into a fit of squirming.

Suddenly shouts from outside resounded around the room and the couple stilled, halting their movements and sounds.

"What was that?" Djaq asked breathlessly, craning her neck to get a better look outside the small window.

"I'm sure it was nothing love, but I can ask around tomorrow if you'd like," Allan responded, returning immediately to his previous actions. He began placing hot kisses down her slim neck, stopping anymore questions Djaq had about what was happening outdoors.

Djaq rose from Allan's lap and removed her loincloth while Allan fumbled with his trousers. Finally bother were garbed in just their skin, left to drink in the sights they had dreamed of for the past three days. Allan's cock twitched and pulsed with need, and Djaq's nipples hardened one more.

Allan planted his feet firmly on the ground and helped Djaq settle onto his waist. She wrapped her legs around his sculpted hipbones once more and finally slid over Allan's cock, reveling in the feeling of completeness it provided. Allan groaned and wrapped his arms fully around Djaq's waist, pressing them so tightly together that the only space left was between their gasping mouths.

Allan began lifting Djaq up, only to plunge her back down and wrap them both in bliss once again. With every slide, Djaq rubbed her sensitive nub against Allan's lower body, shocks of pleasure growing from the contact.

Their speed increased until Djaq was bouncing on top of Allan, squeezing him with her inner muscles until her could hardly stay in control.

"God Djaq, I can't—," with one final slam down onto his body Allan released into Djaq who quickly followed with her own orgasm.

"Yes! Oh Allan yes!" Djaq screamed in delight, digging her nails into Allan's shoulders and throwing her head back in ecstasy.

They stayed in that position until their heartbeats slowed and then moved under the covers of the bed. Allan kissed Djaq all over, moving from her hipbones to her breasts, all over her cheeks, her nose and ending on her swollen lips.

"I love you, Djaq," Allan said, staring straight into the Saracen's eyes.

Djaq smiled for what felt like the hundredth time that night and met his gaze, "I love you too, Allan."

"Love, before I forget there is something I wanted to talk about—"

"It can wait till morning Allan, for now I just want to sleep."

As soon as she finished the sentence Djaq's eyes began to flutter closed, exhausted from what they had done that evening.

Allan kissed her forehead once more before wrapping his arms around Djaq and pulling her close.

_I will never let you go my love, never._

And with that, he too drifted off into his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Can't say I didn't warn you! That was certainly a lot of Allan/Djaq. Did you guys enjoy? I sure do love those two cuties. And Caera! She's just plain adorable I'd say. Please tell me what you think, I'd love to know! Kisses, WitS.


	12. Rude Awakening

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so very sorry! Before you go on the attack with pitchforks and torches (sorry, we read Frankenstein in class) please accept my dearest apology and forgive me. I do love you all so much, I promise you were not forgotten. Severe case of writer's block coupled with the inability to take the time to sit and write brought about a terrible break from a new chapter. Sadly, this one is not long, but as **yulecogs** so kindly reminded me: any chapter, not matter how long, is greatly appreciated.

As usual, lots of love to my dedicated reviewers: **yulecogs, soulprovider and anonymous.** yYou guys are the best, I hope any other readers follow your lead!

Also a shout out to **LoVeBuB** for adding Simply Addicted to your favorites list, welcome to the Allan/Djaq family!

Now enough of me blabbering on, read and review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Rude Awakening<strong>

It was not the bright sunlight which streamed in through the window which awoke the couple, who still lay in a deep slumber.

Nor was it the sound of Nottingham life which wound its way below on the moist and frosted ground.

No, what woke Djaq and Allan from their well-earned sleep was the resounding bang of a door flung open into the wall.

Allan jumped up immediately from the bed, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked and the floor of the room felt like ice on the pads of his feet. His eyes darted to the small table near the bed, quickly drawing his long blade from its scabbard before he turned to face the intruder.

Startled from her lover's sudden rise, Djaq wrapped herself in the sheets and rose to the far side of the bed, picking up a candlestick and holding it threateningly above her head.

She dropped the brass object as soon as she saw who was standing in the doorway.

Silver haired and not a blush on her cheeks, Caera leveled her eyes at Allan's naked form and spoke squarely, "You best be putting down that toy of yours down before you're in big trouble. Get dressed, now! I can only cover you for so long."

Allan lowered the tip of his blade and finally realized his indecent clothing, or rather the lack thereof. Grabbing a pillow from the bed, Allan attempted to cover his manhood and juggle his sword at the same time.

"Christ above woman! I'm not bein' funny but I don't think that invading guests' rooms is the way an innkeeper runs her place!" Allan's angry words were softened by the intense blush which covered his cheeks and neck, giving away his obvious embarrassment.

"Save it boy, I've seen enough man to know that you're nothing special. Not for me anyway. I'm sure this lass here would beg to differ," Caera's demeanor suddenly changed as she rested her eyes on Djaq.

"Mornin' Djaq dear, I'm sorry for waking you so rudely. But it is rather important that you two get dressed, and quickly! The Sherriff's men are downstairs and they can't find one of Robin's men here."

Djaq's jaw dropped in astonishment.

_How did she know I was one of Robin's?_

"Yes, yes I knew just who you were. That's of no importance at the moment. Come back for a pint another night and I'll be tellin' you all about it. But get dressed, now. Then I'll meet you and help you out undetected," Caera's skirts swirled as she shut the door behind her and strode down the hallway.

Allan looked over at Djaq as fear crawled in his belly. _Jesus Christ they know. They know where she is. They can't take her away from me._

Springing into action Allan darted around the room, discarding the pillow unceremoniously on the floor and picking up bits of clothing that had been strewn around the room. Finally coming to her senses Djaq began to help, ignoring her breast band and underclothes for the sake of time.

Once they were fully dressed they began to strap on their weapons, moving onwards to tying cloaks up and flipping hoods above their heads. Once the mad rush was done, they stopped and stared at each other.

Allan's eyes ran over every curve and line of Djaq's gentle face. The sweet curve of her lips and the softness of her cheeks contrasted sharply with the fierceness of her eyes. Before he could utter a word Djaq barreled into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as she inhaled his musky scent.

"Don't let them find you my love," she warned.

_Always one to ignore her own safety. Honestly, women._

"Don't worry about me Djaq. I'll be fine, it's you I worry about," Allan leaned back to look down at the mussed black hair that snuggled into his broad chest, "But really Djaq, there's something important I have to tell you before you go."

Djaq lifted her cheek off of Allan's chest to meet Allan's gaze with curious eyes. "What is it Allan?" She nibbled on her bottom lip, her edge of nerves peeking through, and Allan's mind was filled only with the thought that he had to kiss her, then and now.

Forgetting their situation, Allan swept in and covered her mouth with his own, throwing his emotions into their passion-filled lock of lips. He ran his tongue over the curve of her bottom lip, mimicking the way her pearly teeth lightly nibbled at the sensitive pink skin.

A muffled cough from the doorway broke the two apart.

Caera stood in the doorway, hands fisted onto her wide hips and a grin cracking across her face.

"Oh aye, a couple in love if I've ever seen one. But if you ever hope to be kissing in the near future you best follow me so I can get you out of the _Boar_ without those bastards downstairs finding you," she winked one of her bright eyes and turned around, silver braid swinging as she went. She turned left and motioned the two hooded figures to follow her.

Moving swiftly and silently, Djaq went first sticking closely to Caera's heels with Allan bringing up the rear. Moving quickly despite her age, Caera led the two through the hallways, eventually coming to a stop before a painting of a smiling, white-haired gentleman wearing a thick green sweater and a plaid kilt. His blue eyes seemed to even sparkle within the canvas, as if they held some old secret.

Caera stroked the frame of the painting affectionately, a faraway look in her eyes. Djaq looked carefully at her expression, finally realizing who the old man was.

_Declan. Caera's husband._

_She still loves him, even now._

"I'm not bein' funny, but is there a reason we're standing here staring at some old bloke's picture with the Sherriff's men having a grand old time downstairs?" Djaq could have slapped him.

_Always a way with words that man of mine. Honestly Allan…_

Instead of firing words back at the cheeky trickster, Caera simply chuckled and shook her head.

"Yes lad, there's a reason we're standing here. Where better to put something precious than with someone you trust and love?" Hooking her fingers behind the frame, Caera pulled sharply and swung the painting outwards, revealing a dark tunnel that sloped downwards.

Allan's mouth dropped with shock.

_Cheeky woman, I think I'm starting to like her. _

"This is brilliant! But, how did you work out the dimensions? And how—" Djaq's flood of questions were halted when Caera raised her hand asking for a pause.

"Like I said love, all in good time. We can talk about that over a pint as well, eh? Now, why doesn't this strapping young man work his way out first. Then you head off, no sticking around and giving the Sherriff's men a chance to find you. Clear out and I'll send Djaq out on her way. Understand me? Lovely."

Allan looked down at Djaq once more, soaking in every bit that was simply her. An ache began beating in his chest, calling out desperately for attention. He willed his legs to move but his mind seemed frozen. He couldn't leave her. _He never told her._

"It's okay Allan, don't worry. I'll see you soon," Djaq said softly, giving Allan a gentle push towards the secret tunnel. With a dramatic sigh and a tilt of the head towards Caera, Allan climbed into the tunnel and began crawling towards the exit, trying to ignore the fact that his sore back muscles from last night's late night work out screamed at the cramped position they were now in.

_This ending better be bloody close. This damn tunnel wasn't designed for a body like mine._

Allan smirked at himself, his ego boosting as he thought of his own strength. Before he realized it he came to the end of the slope, reaching what seemed to be a small trapdoor exit. Angling his body so his elbow and shoulder leaned against the wooden door, Allan slammed his right arm into the stuck wood with a grunt. Three tries later the wood gave a great crack, the bottom finally unsealing from where it was stuck in the ground and the door swinging out where it hinged from the top.

Tumbling ungracefully out on the ground, Allan landed face first into Nottingham's muddy ground.

_Bloody woman. Of course she sends me down first, making me reopen the damn door. I bet it hasn't been used in ages. _

"Fucking hell," Allan cursed as he stood, wiping the frozen mud off from his cheek and flinging it back onto the ground. He heard sniggering to his right and he glared at two young street urchins who couldn't help but mock Allan and his 'nimble' ways.

"Bugger off you wankers before I come over there and knock you around!" Allan flashed his sword at them and watched as they scampered away, suddenly seeming not so tough.

With one last brush of his cloak, Allan set off in the direction of the castle, heeding Caera's warning and distancing himself from the chance of getting Djaq caught by the Sherriff's guards.

_Just let her be safe, God that's all I ask._

Before he knew it, _The Blue Boar Inn_ was out of sight. But Allan couldn't shake the feeling of dread that lingered with him.

Several minutes late, Djaq popped out of the wooden door, avoiding getting caked in mud like Allan previously had. Remaining swift and inconspicuous she swept into the crowd, weaving her way towards the exit nearest to the forest.

She was nearly there, close enough to see the green tufts of trees lined in the distance when she felt a strong hand latch around her wrist and pull her swiftly to the side, out of eyesight from any wanderers.

The other massive hand muffled any possibility of speaking, and Djaq struggled to wedge her knee between the man's thighs.

"Oh no you don't, none of that. Let's be a good little Saracen bitch now, wont we?" Before she could get a good look at his face, Djaq felt a fist collide against her skull.

Before the haze took her over completely, Djaq could register that her attacker was tall, much taller than Allan. His light golden hair contrasted sharply with his coal black eyes, deep and soulless.

Djaq could feel herself falling into those eyes, swimming in the terrifying black pools. The darkness grew from them, seeping further outwards until it enveloped her.

And then, she felt nothing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Oh dear, oh dear, I've made quite a mess of things now haven't I? I'm just tricky like that ;) And I do love a good cliffhanger. And to those who thought Caera was a spy, I couldn't have really made such a cutie evil, could I? Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this quickie, since I DO know where I want to go next, the next chapter should be coming a lot more quickly! I promise to not abandon you like I did before. Forgive me? Review for me? Love you all!


	13. A Jail by Any Other Name

**A/N:** Dear sweet, lovely readers. I did say I'm sorry if I remember. And I mean it! I am terribly, awfully sorry that it took so long to update between chapters 11 and 12. BUT. I am giving you this chapter as an additional I'm sorry. Despite all of my heartfelt apologies I recieved only one review. I loved it, but I'm a greedy little thing and am desperate for more. So, if you love me and this story, you'll shoot me a review this time!

This chapter has a little less going on but it has a cute bit of past Djaq/Allan and give you a little bit on what dear lil Djaq has gotten herself into now. So read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13: A Jail by Any Other Name<span>**

Djaq awoke slowly, her head pounding as if she had been run over by a charging warhorse. She stifled the groan she was desperate to release, remembering the training that Allan taught her when he was still a member of the gang. She smiled internally at the memory, just the thought of her sly lover making her pain disappear.

"_Teach me something Allan, make me a perfect con just like you," Djaq winked mischievously, earning a mock look of indignation from Allan. _

"_Me? Allan A'Dale, a 'con'? I've never heard anything so outrageous in my life, and I've heard drunken speeches in every pub in England mind you," he flashed one of his heart-melting grins and Djaq couldn't help but blush. Little did he know how she truly felt about him…_

"_Come on Allan, teach me one of those tricks you always have up your sleeves. You never know when I may need to use one."_

"_Alright love, alright. Don't go getting your knickers in a twist," when he got close enough Djaq slapped him in the back of his head._

"_My underclothes happen to be none of your business Mister A'Dale!" the fiery Saracen scolded him, red blooming once more across her high cheekbones._

"_Well love, they certainly are when you lay them out with the rest of the lads' clothes to dry after a washing. Hope you don't mind if I helped myself to a look…"_

_Tired of his teasing Djaq stood up suddenly, attempting to move away from Allan's talented tongue, which never seemed to let her cheeks take a break from flaming at his comments. Before she could move far however, he grabbed a wrist and pulled her down on top of his lap, immobilizing her completely. She couldn't think let alone move, she could only feel the burning sensation of Allan's fingers wrapped around her wrist, his muscular legs balancing her weight, and the broad expanse of his chest pushed up against her back. She could feel his muscles straining beneath the thin cotton of his shirt, and when she looked out of the corner of her eye she could see the hollow at the base of his neck._

_Suddenly, the empty camp felt incredibly warm. _

_She looked straight ahead now, trying with all her willpower to ignore the feelings Allan was stirring deep within her and instead focus on counting the amount of logs Much had stacked into the corner of the kitchen._

"_Djaq", Allan leaned forward and whispered into her ear. _

_One…two…three…she silently counted to herself. The logs Djaq, think of the damn logs._

"_Relax love; I'm not going to pull anything. Just lay back and let me teach you liked you asked", Allan's voice deepened and sounded far huskier than it had a few seconds ago, and Djaq suppressed the ripple of shivers that threatened to expose her. _

_Was that disappointment she felt at his comment, or relief? Djaq couldn't seem to tell which way her feelings fell around the smooth talker anymore. _

_Allan tugged at her arm and Djaq simply followed his lead, allowing him to pull her down to against his side, sandwiched between Allan and the wall of the camp. _

"_Now, first lesson is how to become aware of your surroundings," Allan closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillow._

"_I'm very aware of our surroundings Allan, we're in the camp," Djaq moved to climb over him but was stopped once more by Allan's strong hands._

"_Not so hasty love, and that's not exactly what I meant. What I mean is, what can you learn with your eyes closed? What can you hear, smell, feel and sense? This can be a very useful tool when you're perhaps blindfolded or you need to pretend you're asleep," Djaq lay back down slowly, watching Allan's lips as he began to instruct her on what exactly to do. She could barely make out the words, the soft pink skin that was slightly moistened from his incessant lip-licking distracted her to no end. _

_Finally she closed her eyes and placed her head on Allan's pillow next to the man himself, and breathed in his husky scent. The forest mixed with leather and some type of underlying alcohol from his nights of gathering information in Nottingham's pubs; the small was entirely intoxicating. _

"_Alright Djaq, here's the trick, you need to FEEL what's around you. Soak it in and piece it together, like a puzzle. The more clues you can pick out, the more likely you are to figure out where exactly you are and the more likely you are to have the upper hand. So, first thing you try to sense is what position you're in," Allan opened one eye into a slit and looked at Djaq questioningly. She snorted none-too-gently and replied back quickly._

"_Well Allan, currently I'm trapped on my friend's bed sandwiched against a wall. How's that for my first try?" Allan gave a hearty laugh as his response, the action shaking the bed and warming Djaq's chest. _

"_Very good love, I'd say spot on. Now, tell me what you can smell."_

_She breathed in deeply and tried to push past the overwhelming essence of man that Allan seamlessly exuded. She could smell...fresh air seeping in around the edges, coupled with rich earth and rain drying from the leaves of trees. She could hear the trees, rustling above their heads and calling out to each other in a never ending conversation. Breathing in once more she smelled wood and leather and a fire that had been put out a few hours ago._

_She relayed this back to Allan one by one and the trickster split a smile from ear to ear. _

"_Excellent Djaq! Now you're getting the hang of it, with help from the best teacher around if I do say so myself," Djaq elbowed him in the ribs, sending Allan back into another round of chuckles._

"_Now Djaq, this is the hardest part. Working on what exactly you sense. It's that tingling sense you get when someone is watching you; strengthen that feeling. Now, let's see what you can do. I'm going to move around the room, I want you to tell me where you can feel me." As soon as he moved away from her Djaq ached his warmth. _

_Focus woman, focus._

_Ten attempts later Djaq still hadn't gotten one guess right. _

"_This is completely hopeless Allan!" Djaq opened her eyes and growled in frustration, moving to finally get off the bed and stretch._

"_Alright Djaq, one more try and then you're free to go. I promise." _

_Djaq eyed him suspiciously and closed her eyes once more while she lay on Allan's cot. She tried to blank out her mind and sense where Allan was in the room. And then…she felt him. But that couldn't be right, or else he would be…_

_Djaq opened her eyes slowly only to find Allan's face right next to hers, his brilliant green-blue eyes boring into her. The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly at seeing Djaq's blush rise once more. _

"_You found me," Allan whispered as he leaned in for a soft brush of the lips._

Djaq clung desperately to the remnants of her memory as it faded slowly away. She turned her focus to the task at hand: obtaining information on her surroundings. Like Allan had taught her long ago, she kept her breathing solid and even, in case anyone was in the room and noticed her sudden alteration. Inhaling deeply, Djaq absorbed the scents of what was around her.

Her first breath drew in the smell of scented candles, the melting wax smelling of vanilla and lavender. _Strange_ she thought to herself. _What sort of dungeon has sweet-smelling candles?_

Another whiff brought on fresh air from an open window, wafting in with a slight chilly breeze. _More and more unusual…_

Her third deep breath brought forth the scent of white milky cheese, fresh fruit (hard to come by at this time of the year), and smoky meat. She couldn't hear any specific sounds giving away another person in the room; no floorboards creaked in the corner, there were no footsteps outside what she presumed to be the doorway, and even the open window brought in no outside noise.

_It's secluded, wherever this is. And they're feeding me? What strange place is this? _

She could feel herself lying in soft blankets, thick with goose feathers and soft with a fresh washing. She could also feel herself wearing something lighter, far lighter than her heavy leather vest, her woolen tunic and thick breeches. Djaq was clothed in a delicate shift, the fabric made of the softest cotton. Discomfort immediately enveloped her; never had she enjoyed wearing a dress rather than trousers.

Finally, after grasping some sense of where exactly she was, Djaq warily broke open her gaze. Her guesses were entirely correct. Candles blazed in the corners of the room and food sat on the table nearest to her left. The window showed a blue sky beyond and was open enough to allow breezes of cold, fresh air to invade the room. The bed she lay within was massive, with thick comforters enveloping her completely. Much to her disgust, Djaq was indeed garbed in nothing more than a white shift, lace sewn in about the edges. To her extreme relief, she was completely and utterly alone.

_Thank Allah for that. Now to find a way out…_

Djaq threw off the covers and regretted immediately their lack of warmth. Her sheer shift was sickeningly thing for the current weather and her skin broke out in goose bumps from the breeze which made the candlelight dance and sputter. As soon as she sat up Djaq fell back upon the bed.

Her head spun and her eyes saw red with the pain. Before she could stop herself she wretched into the nearest bowl she could find, her stomach emptying the meager contents it had left. Though she tried to stifle her sounds, she knew that whoever was left in the house had heard her and her hopes of escape were entirely dashed.

Wiping her mouth with a shaky hand when she was finished, she lay back under the covers and closed her eyes, hoping the pain that continually beat against her skull would soon recede. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as she counted the seconds that ticked by, waiting for her captor to climb open her room and inflict what tortures he has upon her.

_Was I wrong? Perhaps no one is here after all!_

Slowly this time, Djaq rose once more and stumbled over to the open window. Her body protested in reaction to both the pain and the cold, but her Saracen stubbornness pushed her to continue on. Eventually she came to the window and looked down upon the rest of the world.

She guessed she was about three stories up, higher than most regular country houses. Trees dotted out in a wide circle about the house as far as the eye could see, and Djaq silently cursed the fact that she was far from any possible help. A small stable sat in the corner of the clearing and Djaq could see a young boy working within. _Ah, there is someone else here._ Scanning the grounds for more people, Djaq found a woman no older than seventeen drawing water from a well and nearby an old bearded man milked a cow which has seen far better days.

Other than these few people, Djaq could see no one else. What danger stood between her and freedom? A young boy, a teenage girl, an ancient man and a collection of farm animals? Djaq smiled and couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of relief; her escape should be no problem at all.

Spinning around to head off in search of some fresh clothes, Djaq froze as she finally saw her obstacle. He sat on the edge of her bed, lazily spinning a dagger between the fingers of his right hand. He looked at Djaq with some humor, as if guessing what she had just been thinking.

Inspecting him, Djaq tried to gauge her chance of success at overpowering the man in front of her, taking into account the fact that she was weaponless and most likely delirious from the knock on her head. He was tall; she could tell that even from his sitting position. His shoulders were incredibly broad and strong, and he held himself with an air of well-earned arrogance. Obviously he was rarely challenged by others.

Begrudgingly she admitted that he was in fact handsome, though she was always partial to the easy-going charm of a certain bronze haired trickster. The man mirrored a Greek Adonis, with angelic tumbles of white blonde hair falling to the ends of his ears and curling around the nape of his neck. His cheek bones were highly prominent and a strong jaw was defined with a subtle cleft in his chin. His curvy lips were tinged pink and outwardly showed his amusement at seeing Djaq in the window.

His eyes however shook Djaq to her core. The pupils simply blended into his irises, the blackness of them standing out starkly from the whites of his eyes. Her father had always told her that the eyes were the windows to the soul, but Djaq felt as if this man had no soul. Surely he meant her nothing but harm, and Djaq felt helpless to his will.

She suddenly remembered her most indecent appearance and a blush spread furiously over her cheeks and down her neck. Djaq made no move to cover herself however, and prayed that this stranger would simply ignore the sheerness of the slip she was placed in. Hopefully it was the teenage girl she had seen that dressed her in these new clothes and not the terrifying man who sat before her.

Neither said anything for what felt like hours, and finally the man spoke so suddenly that Djaq couldn't help but jump slightly at the sound.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake Djaq. I was worried that I hit you just a little too hard over the head; sadly my mother was never quite good at teaching me pleasantries," he smiled at her then. A smile which perhaps could have won over many women, had he not seemed so sinister in context.

Djaq's curious mind suddenly fluttered with questions, though she was fearful to even say a word to this strange man. _How could he know my name? I've never seen him before, I don't even know his name. _

When she said nothing, the bright-haired man continued, his eyes never leaving Djaq's fact though his hands were still busy tossing the dagger which glinted threateningly in the candle light.

"Well I do hope you don't mind the clothes dear Margaret has dressed you in. Those rags you had before were simply filthy and would ruin your lovely sheets. As for your weapons well…where on Earth would you even put them?" He smiled once more, his teeth sparkling dangerously like the fangs of a wolf.

If she wasn't blushing before, she certainly was now.

_He did notice the outfit before, Oh Allah. At least it was the girl who undressed me. But my weapons, he has taken my weapons. What in Allah's name can I do now?_

"Sad to say you will need some more changes of clothes, seeing as you'll be staying here well…indefinitely. I certainly cannot let you run back into the forest to find Robin dearest and continue on being the nuisance that you are. Though I don't doubt that his band of men will dearly miss their bed warmer," he winked and Djaq felt her head and stomach spinning once again.

_He even knows about Robin. And the men. Who could this be?_

Still she said not word, relying solely on her captor to make conversation. He began once more, standing and flashing his height as he did so.

"You won't be leaving just yet. I have some plans for you my Saracen beauty. But please, don't jump to the conclusion that you're necessarily my _prisoner_. Rather, you should be thinking that you are my most honored guest! This lovely house, the bed and the food, it should be a utopian retreat compared to that freezing forest out there. Just be a lamb for now, and we can talk more of your future at a later time. For now I'll go and get Margaret to clean up the, ah, mess you've made in your wash bowl. Knocks on the head can damage the best of us."

His words may have seemed almost kind, until he gave his final words nonchalantly in the doorway. "Just so you know Djaq, you won't be receiving help from Margaret. Or Thomas or Brandon for that matter. Deaf to the world, all of them. So don't think you'll be able to woo the help into aiding your escape. You're stuck here My Lady," he mocked with grim humor, "so you better get used to it."

Later, as Margaret cleaned out her bowl and brushed out her short, choppy hair, Djaq couldn't help but think that a prisoner was exactly what she was.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: ** I hope you guys don't mind how short this one was...at least I reviewed right? I must say I enjoyed writing this one, it had a little touch of everything! I also needed a connecting chapter between Djaq's chapter and when everyone starts to worry. But I can't say more or else I'll give away all my secrets! For now just please do me a favor and REVIEW! If everyone who's reading this sent me one, I think I might just cry from happiness...


End file.
